The Red Man
by Kiss-Shot
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, head supervisor and manager of Gotham's prison, Blackgate, now finds himself raising an albine baby girl that looks remarkably like himself. What secrets does this cheerful white-haired man hold and what is his relationship with some of the world's most notorious criminals? - Naruto -Justice League - Deadman Wonderland.
1. Prologue

**Co-writer: HaretaSora**

 **Universal disclaimer: Don't own anything from Naruto, DC Comics or Deadman Wonderland. Just borrowing some things from all three universes to make a story.**

* * *

 _Unknown-  
''Pain is temporary, but the glory is eternal.''_

* * *

''So that's the kid?'' Questioned a gruff, blond, middle aged policeman. Gesturing to the bundle in his friends arms.

''Mhmm~ this is her, Jimmy. Her name's Shiro. Looks just like her mother. She's only a little bit over seven months.'' Replied his friend with a chuckle while coming closer to his friend's desk and extending the bundle.

Gently taking the bundle into his hands, Jimmy, otherwise known as James Gordon, newly promoted Lt. that had just recently moved to Gotham along with his wife and son. Uncovering the bundle to reveal a pale white baby with equally white hair, Jimmy smiled.

''You sure? Ellie had black hair, if something I would say that she looks like you.'' Chuckled Gordon while softly rocking the baby in his arms and gesturing for his friend to sit in the chair opposite to his desk.

''Me? I guess you could say that, though me and Ellie were always best friends and her heart always belonged to Roger. You should see her eyes, it is almost as if looking at her mother.'' Spoke the man with a tint of sadness in his voice, taking off a light blue backpack from his back and placing it on the ground, then sitting on the chair.

True to that, the baby did indeed look like him, with the exception of the three whisker marks on either of his cheeks, both shared the same snow white skin and hair. His attire consisted of black business pants and a white, long-sleeved, button up shirt, his eyes hidden by pitch black sun-glasses.

''So you will take her in? Are you sure of this, Naruto? Given the circumstances, are you sure you can do it? Blackgate isn't one of the most hospitable place to raise a child.'' Gordon spoke with genuine concern, revealing the white haired man to be Naruto.

''Gotham isn't a good place to raise a child in general. I have to do it, Ellie was family and as Shiro's Godfather it is my duty to take care of her.'' Naruto replied with determination, extending his arms in a gesture for Jim to pass her back.

Complying and returning the baby to Naruto, Jim leaned back into his chair and released a long sigh, ''Then there is no helping it... How's Sarah taking it all? She and Ellie were very close, knowing her she will probably want to start taking her role as a Godmother.''

''She's devastated. It is a bad time for her, Jim. You know how much she wanted to join the Police, and now she had just been promoted to Sergeant... We talked about what to do with Shiro and she wanted for me to transfer to Chicago. But you know how things are, me leaving Blackgate is like you leaving the GCPD. The corruption is bad already, were we to leave then there is no telling how bad it would become. You catching the bad guys and me making sure they stay where they should, we are a good team eh Jim?'' Naruto said with a small smile of his own, gently rocking the baby on his arms.

Gordon gave a low throaty chuckle and then nodded to his friend, he could count in a single hand how many people he trusted and still have fingers to spare, people of trust were scarce in Gotham, at a moments notice one of his own men could end up selling him to some mafia boss.

''In around three months she will transfer to Blackgate, just giving her some time to cope with it before coming. Ellie and Roger's death took a toll on all of us, and taking care of a baby is a big step. But I'm sure we can work something for the best of little Shiro-chan.''

Jimmy nodded once more, their deaths was taking a toll on everybody, and taking care of a baby wasn't a easy task. A small sense of nostalgia from hearing the affectionate suffix, that and his name were the only indications of his friend's nationality, something that even he occasionally forgot, it still felt like it was yesterday that the bright Japanese transfer came into his had kicked it off since day one, getting into trouble, pulling off pranks on everyone, good times.

His time with the cheerful Japanese man had helped him mature over the years, as well as getting a better understanding of both the world that he would face as a police officer and his friend in itself. Understanding Naruto was a difficult thing in the start, cheerful, smart, silly, wise, goofy, serious, so many different sides that it was difficult to know which was the true, eventually he understood that he was just as much all of them as he was none. Like a mirror that reflects what is in front of it, his best friend's attitude would adapt to suit the situation.

''I guess you two will indeed...On to the other reason I called you here, what do you think of this new vigilante?'' Gordon asked, changing the subject.

Adjusting Shiro in his arm, Naruto rubbed his temple in thought, ''The guy's been the talk of the prison. Haven't met him personally, but heard a lot of him from the new prisoners, some say that he is rage incarnate, others that he is darkness, all rather vague descriptions.''

''That doesn't answer my question, Naruto. What do _you_ think of him.'' Gordon replied sharply, making emphasis with the word 'you', yet keeping his tone low as to not awaken the baby.

Naruto however ignored Gordon in favor of humming softly to Shiro that was starting to stir. Once Shiro had calmed down once more, Naruto replied ''I don't think much, he's only been active for a week and so far he has been doing what is the job of the GCPD, arrest criminals. He's also making things a tad bit more difficult to deal with in Blackgate, with all the sudden income of prisoners, yet I find it to be good, all help is needed when it comes to fighting crime. My personal comfort aside, one criminal less in the streets is all that matters.''

Gordon leaned back once more into his chair and furrowed his brows in thought, one of the things that he didn't like about the vigilante was that he was doing HIS job, but he had to agree with his friend, one criminal less in the streets was all that mattered.

''I guess so. Thanks Na-'' Gordon started to thank his friend, halting his voice when the sound of gurgles and giggles started coming from the bundle in Naruto's hand.

Naruto was the first to register them as he had felt her stirring even more, a large goofy smile making his way to his face as Shiro's large, red eyes opened up.

''Aww~ look who's up? Rise and shine my tiny wittle snowflake. Who's my wittle snowflake? Yes it's you!'' Naruto cooed, bringing little Shiro to his face and rubbing his nose against her owns, earning giggles of happiness from the baby, who was now using her tiny arms to try and grab his face. Completely forgetting of Gordon's presence in the room, in favor to giving full attention to the baby.

Seeing his best friend interact with the baby that wasn't even his, made James re-think some things of his life. Here was his best friend showing more affection than he ever done to his own child, to a baby that isn't even his! Images of him and his own son flashing by in his head along with questions.

Was he really a good father? Or a good husband?

Time seemed to slow down for Gordon as he tried to recall the last time that he had a family dinner with them, or the last time that he had actually interacted with his three-year old son.

'Perhaps I should try more... Maybe I can still do something about this!' He thought to himself, finding determination to try again with his family.

''Hey Jimmy, here, I think she wants to see you,'' Naruto said, bringing him back to reality, ''Ne ne Shiro-chan, you want to see uncle Jimmy?''

Shiro giggled and squealed, giving the impression that it was something that she wanted, Naruto then nodded and extended the girl to Jimmy, who almost lost his breath when he saw the girl's blood red eyes.

'Just like her mother indeed...' Gordon thought while taking the baby from Naruto and getting a good look at her, those were the reason that he had became a policeman, to help protect the innocence of the children and help make a better place.

Glancing up to Naruto, who was now leaning on his desk, head rested on his elbow, his ever present sunglasses making it hard to read what was going up in his mind. In all of his life he had never seen Naruto without sun-glasses. Never had they been taken off in his presence, even in school when the teachers asked to do so, the darkness shading the lens being too much to even catch a glimpse of what his eyes looked like behind of them.

Now it didn't bother him as much as it did before, not knowing where exactly he was looking, and making his expression even harder to read.

Getting up from his position as if realizing something, Naruto picked up the backpack and walked to Gordon, ''I think we better get going now Jimmy. Can't leave Blackgate for long and soon Little princess will start demanding for food. I swear, sometimes she's like a bottomless pit, I got no clue how something so small can eat so much!''

Scooping her up from Gordon's hands while nuzzling his nose against her once more, Naruto bid his friend farewell and left the Police station.

'He will be a great father... were it not for the circumstances I would say that the girl is very lucky... If she gets his pranking habits I'm screwed.' Gordon though with a small smile on his face as he watched Naruto's retreating back from the window of his office.

* * *

''The sun is shining brightly today, right Shiro-chan?'' Naruto asked the baby, who was now in a holder strapped to his chest. Now out of her bundle, Naruto dressed her in a fluffy pink, kitten costume with a hoodie that he had bought a few days back along with more sets of clothing that he had found to be cute on her.

As if somehow understanding him, Shiro started giggling and flailing her arms around.

True to his statement, the sun was indeed shining brightly over Gotham, illuminating the entire city and bathing it in a sunlight that sometimes seemed to be foreign.

Right now the white-haired duo were in the entrance of Gotham's prison, Blackgate. An extremely large structure created to house Gotham's most notorious non-insane criminals, located in a island in Gotham's bay.

''Home sweet home... Ugh... Can't wait to start dealing with Hugo and getting back to paperwork.'' He groaned before rubbing his cheeks against Shiro's in a loving manner, ''Luckily for you, you are still a baby and don't need to deal with these things.''

''Da-buh!'' Replied Shiro with enthusiasm as Naruto proceeded to go up the very long staircase leading to the large metal doors that separated the residents of the prison and freedom.

Naruto smiled at the baby, at least now he had company.

As Naruto neared the gate, the guards keeping post of it immediately started to open up the doors for him to pass.

Not wasting much time, Naruto simply flashed them a smile and waved to them as he passed, going directly to a hallway on the right of the entrance that led to a staircase upwards, passing by various cells, many empty, others with criminals of all size and shapes, that mostly either ignored him, or looked at him in curiosity, more specifically at the baby strapped to his chest.

Ignoring them and continuing his path, Naruto noticed Shiro start grizzling and immediately started to panic, knowing what was about to happen he started rushing his way up the stairs, chanting something along the lines of ''C'mon! Please don't cry, please don't cry!'' various times repeatedly.

However it was all for naught and while he was half-way through the staircase, a loud, ear-piercing cry made itself known.

Her cry however soon turned into giggles as Naruto started to speed up even more, flailing around her arms and giggling as the stairs passed by, her still developing eyes only managing to register the change of colors in the ambient.

Smiling as the crying stopped, Naruto removed her from the holder and brought her to his arms, slowing down as he started to reach his living place, a simple wooden door in a hallway on the top floor, marking the area reserved for him to live in.

Stopping in front of the door, Naruto held her in front of his face and kissed her nose, ''Shiro-chan's hungry right? Naruto will make something real quick okay princess?'' Naruto asked, talking mostly with himself.

Adjusting his hold on her as to that she would be sitting on his left palm, he pulled a key from his right pocket and swiftly unlocked the door.

In contrast to the heavily cemented and plain structure of the prison his room contained a more ''homey'' feeling to it. The floors being decorated by white ceramic tiles with pink flower petals spread across its surface.

With space to spare, his 'room' being more so like a apartment other than just a room. Having a comfortably spacious living room in the center with a medium sized wooden table with five very neatly made wooden chairs, one of the chairs being made to suit a baby, two three people leather sofas on the intersection of the left side of the living room, all being illuminated by a large, netted, window on the side, giving a nice and wide view of Gotham bay and the city in itself.

To the right was a small corridor that leaded to two rooms a bathroom, while to the left of the was a small area reserved for the kitchen, which was exactly to where he was heading to.

Getting in and closing the door behind of him, he went straight towards the kitchen. A rather simple area, consisting of a sink, several small drawers above it, opposite to the sink being a balcony that gave view to the living room, a four lid stove, a fridge finishing with a glass wardrobe where the dining tools were.

''Let's see what we have here...'' He muttered, roaming through some of the contents of the kitchen until he found a pile of bananas along with other fruits on a basket atop of the fridge.

Stretching himself slightly and picking a medium sized banana, he placed it on the balcony and then went over to one of the drawers, where he took a bag containing a special milk powder for babies, then took several other kitchen objects and placed them all above the balcony.

''Better get started then... Mashed bananas and warm milk, that okay for you?'' He asked, once again mostly to himself, idly wondering if talking to himself was bad or if other parents did that as well.

As he proceeded to prepare her food, Shiro watched from her spot on his left hand with her ever so large eyes glued onto the bottle, eagerly waiting for the divine bottle of sustenance to be filled, clapping her hands and giggling ever so often.

Finishing the preparations, he placed it all in a tray except for the milk, leaving it in a bowl of warm water for later, and left to the living room along with Shiro, placing the now becoming impatient baby on her chair while placing a napkin on her collar.

''Okiee Shiro-chan, open wide and say ah~'' Naruto said with a childish voice while making exaggerated expressions, getting a spoon-full of his mix of mashed banana with milk and a tad bit of sugar.

Clapping her hands and imitating the gesture that he was doing, Shiro opened her mouth and allowed Naruto to feed her, who seemed to be enjoying his time with the child, going as far as making plane noises and silly faces.

'' _You sure know how to deal with children eh?_ '' Spoke a male voice from behind Naruto, his voice making Shiro stop giggling and turn to look at the newcomer.

''Mmm~ why of course, Ra's... Why wouldn't I?'' Naruto questioned the now identified Ra's Al Ghul while using the napkin on Shiro's collar to wipe the stray food that went to her cheeks, not bothering to look back and greet the newcomer.

''Nothing, I just never imagined you of all people to be good with children.'' The man replied with a chuckle.

''I won't even ask what that is supposed to mean... To what do I owe the _honor_ of having the _great_ Ra's Al Ghul? I don't believe it is to see my parenting skills.'' Naruto questioned with a clear amount of sarcasm in his voice.

''Oh? Can't an old friend stop by to say hello?'' Ra's questioned, feigning mock pain and taking a seat around the table.

Naruto scoffed, ''You don't visit anybody _just_ to say hello. If it is about me taking the League then just turn away and get out of here..''

''You wound me old friend, why so much bitterness? While I haven't given up on you taking up my spot, it isn't my reason for coming here. You see, one of my reasons really is to see your parenting skills, I heard of the unfortunate death of your two friends and your duties as a Godfather, so I came to see how the child looked like.''

''... Just get to the point already, my patience is running thin and I would rather not have Shiro-chan watch me erasing you.''

Death threats were something common for the Demon's head, came along with the job and they never fazed him, yet the way of which the white-haired male spoke about killing him was enough to send shivers up his spine. ''You are familiar with David Cain correct?'' He asked, using the experienced gained through centuries of leading an army of assassins to maintain his composure.

''The assassin? Yeah I remember, what about him?'' Naruto questioned, removing Shiro from her chair and taking a seat on another one with her on his the sides.

''Recently he found a talent in the name of one Sandra Wu-San, seeing her as being hindered by her love for her sister, he killed her and she has come to the League for revenge where she was defeated and imprisoned in our dungeon to await for her fate. When she fought my subordinates I noticed something in her eyes, the eyes of a warrior. I want to see her once she reaches her full potential...''

''...So you want me to train her.'' Naruto finished, releasing a sigh.

''Yes. As of three years from now, she will have a duel against David.''

''What would happen to her is she were to win or lose this duel?''

''If she lose, as per David's suggestion, she will bare his child to create the perfect assassin for the League. If she manages to defeat him, then I will allow her to go.''

A low throaty chuckle escaped Naruto's lips, ''You will allow her to go? Just like that?''

Ra's brow twitched but he gave a short nod, ''I only desire to see how far that girl's wind will take her, I have no need for a 'perfect assassin'. It doesn't matter how well mixed the child's genes are, it still wouldn't be enough.''

Releasing a sigh, Naruto nodded and leaned back into the chair, settling his gaze on the ceiling, an action mimicked by Shiro, ''You owe me a lot of favors already, Ra's. Wasn't long ago that you had asked for me to train that Wayne kid, now you want me to train this girl... You are accumulating favors with me Ra's, one day I will charge you for them.''

''I am aware of that, will you accept?'' Ra's replied, nodding once more and getting up from his seat.

Getting up from his seat as well, Naruto sighed, ''Sure, I guess that I can take on another disciple...''

''Very well, then she will be arriving in exactly a week. Farewell old _friend._ '' Ra's said, giving a slight bow and leaving the room.

''Farewell old friend...'' Naruto repeated to himself, testing the words mouth ''...Well it seems like we will be getting company soon, huh Shiro-chan?''

Shiro merely looked at him curiously.

''Well the milk must be getting warm now, let's go grab it, then I should probably get started on the weekly paperwork.'' Naruto wondered, giving Shiro a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

The day flew by for the duo, Shiro quickly fell asleep after drinking her milk, leaving Naruto to deal with the wonders of Paperwork.

Contrary to popular belief, paperwork wasn't so much of a villain as people made it out to be. Between signing up papers for the newest residents and tickling a sleeping Shiro, he actually found himself enjoying his time.

Sometimes a pang of guilt would strike him for thinking of Shiro as his own daughter, but nothing could be done about it because it was what he really felt. During the short amount of time that he had been with the baby, he had became very much attached to it.

She brightened up his life, a small white ball of happiness in the gloomy place called Blackgate. He could only hope that his friends would forgive him for his selfishness, but he really found himself loving the child.

Parenting however never can be considered easy, taking care of her required lots of time, dedication and patience. Just during his time of paperwork he had to clean her up twice.

Finishing the last of papers and placing down the stamp, Naruto released a sigh and settled his gaze at the sleeping baby curled up in his lap, covered by a small pink blanket. For some reason Shiro was incapable of sleeping without him, trying to get her to sleep alone would result in her crying her lungs out, only to stop when he picked her up again.

''What a needy princess... You sure are going to be a handful aren't ya?'' He asked, keeping his tone low as to not wake her up, gently stroking his thumb against her cheek, rubbing off the few bits of drool that were escaping her lips.

Tucking in the blanket and scooping her into his arms, he carefully made his way to his room, humming a soft lullaby during the way.

His room was a rather modest one, containing a small bed one-person bed, neatly covered with dark-orange sheets, in the far right corner of the room, next to it in the center of the wall, right below a large window was a medium sized work-desk, in the left side of the room were two, two door, wooden wardrobes.

However what mostly stood out in the room was the royal red carpet with an extremely large array of pint-sized golden kanji, organized in a very complex structure that resembled a web.

Going over to his bed, he carefully crawled his way over to the center of the bed and sat on the center of it crossed-legged with Shiro on his lap.

A big genuine smile on his face as he observed Shiro, ''So pure and innocent... Sleep well my little princess...''

 _...Warusa bakari no uddopekka_

 _Kyou mo ana ake_

 _Moriboro darake_

 _okotta uddo godo_

 _Kuchibashi wo doku ni kaeta_

 _Komatta uddopekka_

 _Su ana ga doku ni_

 _gohan mo doku ni_

 _Tomodachi ni furereba shinubakari_

 _Kanashinda uddopekka_

 _Doku no namida ga kira kira hikaru..._


	2. Meet the pupil

**Co-Writer: HaretaSora**

* * *

Kahlil Gibran _-  
''Tenderness and kindness are not signs of weakness and despair but manifestations of strength and resolution.''_

* * *

A week has passed since Naruto had been visited by Ra's Al Ghul. The week had passed on swiftly for the duo of white heads, Naruto making the most of his time with Shiro and taking as many pictures as possible to make a large photo album while testing out some of the various fluffy costumes that he had bought.

It had became a common thing among workers and prisoners of Blackgate to find the almost father and Daughter pair goofing around the penitentiary. Most found the two to be amusing, them lighting up the mood and easing the normally gloomy atmosphere, while others thought that they were nothing more than an annoyance.

Right now the pair could be seen sitting on the bottom of the staircase that led to the penitentiary, Naruto looking at the direction of the bridge while Shiro on his lap, fiddling with a round squeak toy that he had gotten for her, today's costume being that of a panda.

It was around two in the afternoon and the sun was still shining brightly over the city, yet the sensation was still very pleasant.

So far he had only been waiting for his supposedly new apprentice for around twenty minutes, having fed Shiro beforehand, he could give himself the luxury of waiting and appreciating the view.

Ra's hadn't specified what time it would be that she would be arriving and thus he was left at their mercy and good will.

'Oh well... At least the weather is nice today.' He thought to himself, picking up Shiro's toy which had just fell to the ground.

Thankfully he didn't need to wait too much, leaving the bridge connecting Gotham's Bay and the island and nearing the staircase, a large black, armored van sped its way towards his position.

'Smooth... Because a plated van going to a penitentiary obviously wouldn't raise any questions...' Naruto thought with a sweatdrop forming behind his head, bringing his arms around Shiro and shielding her from the dust that the van was bringing along.

Slowing down as it neared them, coming to a stop directly in front of him, the van's door opened up with a loud 'clank' to reveal a young, black-haired girl of Asian origins that seemed to be around her 18s.

To say that she was in bad condition would be a understatement, her face was muddy, her lips were swollen, her hands seemed to have several rips on them of which fresh blood slowly leaked out, her pants and shirt were both ragged and torn on several parts, stained with blood and mood and her smell was of what one would expect of somebody that spent a week in a dungeon.

Yet of all the bad things, the worst were her eyes, black, soul-less orbs that reflected nothing. A great deal of sorrow washed over him at seeing a person in such a condition.

'I expected her to be in bad conditions... But _this_... We are going to have a long _talk_ about how you treat your guests later, Ra's... Though this seems more like Cain's doing, if it turns out to be...' It was unnecessary to leave her in the dungeon after he had agreed to train her, and it wasn't of Ra's to bother with torturing the woman after he had agreed, something was up.

Slowly stepping out of the van, the driver wasted no time and immediately took off, leaving the girl behind to contemplate her new home, Blackgate Penitentiary.

''A nice place don't you think, Ms. Sandra?'' Naruto questioned lamely, trying to ease atmosphere between the two and bringing her attention towards him and the panda dressed baby on his lap, whom was starting to become uncomfortable due to Sandra's smell.

As if sensing Shiro's distress, Naruto kissed the baby on the cheek and a thin, almost invisible glow appeared briefly around her body, instantly calming her down.

''You have a strange definition of 'nice'.''She retorted coldly with a rather thick oriental accent. Carefully analyzing the white haired man with her dull, black eyes, making comparison of him and the mental image that she had created of him before arriving.

Naruto shrugged, ''Not what you expected huh? Don't worry, I get that a lot.''

Taking a limp step forward, she slowly nodded, ''You are Naruto...?''

''Yup! And this little panda over here is Shiro! Say ''Hi'' Shiro-chan!'' Naruto gleefully exclaimed with a childish voice, urging Shiro greet the newcomer, whom much to his dismay, was more interested in playing with her squeak toy.

''Mou~ Shiro-chan meanie~!'' Naruto protested childishly with a pout, though he really didn't expect the baby to say ''Hi'', after all she had yet to say her first word.

'This is the guy supposed to train me...?' Sandra thought with a sweatdrop forming behind her head.

Sighing at the lack of interest from the baby, Naruto got up from his spot in the stairs and walked over to her, a frown adorning his normally calm visage, ''They sure roughed you up. You can't train like this, first let's take cares of those bruises, get you a bath and settle you up. We start once you are rested, wouldn't be good if you die mid way through training.''

Besides her eyes widening a fraction of a millimeter, Sandra showed no reaction and instead just muttered a quiet ''Okay'' along with a slow nod.

''Great! Well then up we go.'' Naruto half-exclaimed, extending his right hand and adjusting his hold on Shiro as to that she was sitting on his left hand while being supported on his chest.

Looking at his outstretched hand, she wondered if he really didn't care about being so close to her, given her current condition, but after a few moments and seeing how he didn't back down nor showed any discomfort, she shrugged and took his hand into hers, flinching slightly in pain from the contact.

Naruto frowned deepened a bit before his lips curled into a smile, the same near invisible glow appearing around Sandra. A warm, soothing 'feeling' being radiated to her body from the point of contact, momentarily leaving her mind blank from the sudden bliss.

Taking a step up, Naruto urged the woman to do so as well, bringing her out of her trance-like state and back to reality. A reaction that he was all-too familiar with from those that became exposed to his yang chakra, though this one technique wasn't only pure chakra.

It being more so of a mixture of the Natural amount of yang that he radiated along with a cloaking jutsu. Which worked by isolating the sound and smell that one made, along with stopping foreign smells from reaching those affected.

Sandra remained completely silent throughout the trip, occasionally sneaking glances at the white-haired duo.

The guards at the entrance spotted them from afar and opened up the gates for them to pass.

Unrecognizable murmurs and whispers going around them as the two walked by the entrance, Naruto paid them no mind and simply continued his path, humming a soft lullaby.

Meanwhile Sandra was so distracted in her own world of thought, that she failed to acknowledge when it was that they had entered the prison, her mind wandering off to the time that she used to spar with her sister.

''Well here we are, I guess for the time being you can call this place 'home'.'' Spoke Naruto, opening the door and showing her their place, bringing her out of her daydreaming in the process.

Looking around the 'house', she noticed that unlike the rest of the prison and like her caretaker, also seemed to radiated that one certain 'warm' and 'welcoming' feeling.

Walking in and slipping out his shoes, Naruto stopped by the couches and sat on the arm-rest, ''The rooms are over there, mine is of the red door, the light blue one is yours, the white door leads to the bathroom.''

Cautiously stepping inside and analyzing the area for any possible trap, finding none she relaxed and settled her dull gaze onto the white haired male.

''Ah, before I forget... When Ra's told me that he would be sending you from there, I realized that you probably wouldn't be stopping by your house to get your own clothes... So I took the liberty to do some research about you and buy you new clothes, since I only had photos as reference, some may turn out to be be a bit off. They are all in your wardrobe.''

''Oh... '' She muttered, surprised at the thoughtfulness.

While knowing that somebody going through and researching her and that a man had bought her clothes, she could hardly care about it in the moment. She was exhausted, sore, hurt and not wanting anything other than a bath, food and sleep, anything else were just details.

''I will go and get some stuff in the bathroom, meanwhile you can get to know the house. Can you please watch over little ms panda? She can be a bit of a trickster when nobody is around and I will need both hands, can't leave her alone for five seconds and the entire prison will be upside down.'' Naruto chuckled, extending Shiro in her direction, whom now seemed to like the idea of getting to know the new face, an action demonstrated through, giggling and extending her hands as to reach the woman's face.

Sandra looked at the baby for a few seconds before her resistance came crashing down like a tower of cards, making her scoop up the panda-dressed baby into her arms, flinching slightly from the pain in her hands but otherwise fine.

Only a few seconds passed and Sandra finally cracked a smile, a small victory in Naruto's opinion and all that he needed to see, 'Well I better leave these two to it, who knows Shiro-chan can help bring some light into those eyes.' Naruto thought, leaving the two to themselves and going to the bathroom.

The bathroom was a rather simple and modest area, having a tub in the far right corner of the entrance alongside a shower box while in front was the sink. On the wall between the tub and the shower box were shelves made into the wall containing shampoos of various types, three flat, white chairs on the wall underneath the shelves.

Taking a oval basin from the floor next to the sink, he placed it on top of it and started filling it with water, ''They seem to be getting along nicely...'' He mused, as the sound of giggling and cooing started coming from the living room.

Closing the valve and placing the basin on the edge of the sink, he then bent down and took a white rectangular box from the sink's drawer which he then placed next to the basin.

'Now I wait...' Naruto thought, leaning against the wall and releasing a heavy sigh, a small smile on his face.

* * *

 **-With Sandra and Shiro-**

'What a strange person.' Thought Sandra as she watched Naruto leave the living room. On her hands, Shiro also watched Naruto leave and started to make gurgling sounds.

Widening her eyes in recognition, motherly instincts acting up, she brought the baby closer and started to gently rock her, an action that surprised even herself when she realized what it was that she was doing.

Calming the baby down, Sandra hoisted her up so that she was in her eye's level.

''Bwee?'' Shiro uttered cutely, tilting her head to the side.

'Soo cute~' Sandra mentally squealed, bringing the baby to her chest and rubbing her nose against Shiro's, completely ignoring the throbbing pain that her body was feeling and unintentionally dirtying Shiro's costume.

It just couldn't be helped, despite the mental fatigue that she was feeling, her maternal instincts spoke higher and she gave in to the might of Shiro's charm.

Shiro seemed to like the attention that she was being given by the woman, though she was incapable of showing her happiness due to being smoldered against Sandra's rather modest bosom.

Realizing that she would probably end up suffocating the baby, she released Shiro and adjusted her hold into a more gentle embrace.

Getting another look at the baby, she sighed, what kind of person would let their daughter alone with a stranger that he had just met for no less than thirty minutes. Then again, she could hardly think of doing anything bad against the cutie. The panda-dressed baby was just too cute for her to even consider doing anything harmful.

Pushing the thoughts about her soon-to-be mentor's sanity, she turned her head to the hallway in which he had went and where he had said her room was and started to make her way towards it, occasionally stumbling against the walls during the way.

Arriving in the light blue wooden door that marked her room, Sandra glanced at the baby on her arms and smiled, 'He seem's like a nice guy... Don't think he would let me hold his daughter and just simply let me walk into a trap in my room... He also isn't around, perhaps I should take a peek on his room... Maybe not, if Ra's trust him then he is surely much stronger than he let's on and I can't fight in this state.'' She reasoned, adjusting her hold on Shiro and then placing a single hand on the doorknob.

Slowly twisting the knob and creaking the door open, she took a tentative step inside and examined her room.

Having a large, blue, queen-sized bed opposite to a medium sized, three door, wooden wardrobe. On the middle of the eastern wall a window which gave view to a part of Gotham while illuminating a small work desk.

Just from seeing a bed, her eyes shined with joy, oh how she yearned for a good night of sleep on something other than the cold, hard, stone floor of the prison.

Using every bit of will-power as to not simply dive in the bed and knock herself unconscious, she quickly spun around and faced the wardrobe, not daring to face the temptation of a nice and soft bed.

Taking a step towards it, she stopped when she felt something soft poking and 'squeezing' her breasts.

Looking down, she saw that it was Shiro, whom she had forgotten about for a moment because of the joy of finally seeing a bed.

The Baby was fiddling with her rather modest mounds with childish curiosity. At first Sandra considered making the girl stop, but didn't have the heart to do so and after a few seconds of thinking, she credited it to her always being held by Naruto and him not having those certain attributes.

Sighing, she chose to ignore Shiro, she was just a baby and thus curious to the 'additions' that she had and that Naruto didn't.

Going over to the wardrobe and opening the first door from the left to right, she found it to be filled with several sets of casual shirts of various colors and shapes, hanged up.

Taking one of the shirts from the hangers, a red T-shirt with a purple 'P' etched onto the front. She the started to carefully start examining the shirt, comparing the sizes, feeling the texture and finally the smell.

'He got the size right it seems... New and recently bought... What's the catch?' She thought, then opening the other doors and drawers, to find any other type of clothing that she would need, ranging from baggy training clothes, undergarments and some very elaborated dresses, which made her wonder how much did he spend for her.

Though the thought that a man had bought the underwears that she would be using was disturbing, only not so much as the fact that he actually knew his stuff and what he buys.

Pushing those thoughts aside, she took a dark-blue cotton pants along with some of the more casual pink undergarments and turned her attention to Shiro, whom lost interest in her assets and was now trying to reach for her face.

'Somebody likes attention huh?' She questioned, adjusting her hold on Shiro so that the baby was sitting on top of her arms and the clothes that she had picked, Shiro responded with claps and giggles

Arriving in the living room, a soft breeze passed by the two and before she knew it, a loud, ear-piercing cry came from the baby in her arms.

Her heart started racing immediately and in a effort to calm the girl, she started to gently rock her on her arms while whispering 'it's okay' and 'Please stop crying'.

However the more she tried, the louder Shiro's cries became. It was at that moment that Naruto decided to return, basin on one hand and medical kit on the other, a small smile on his face that showed that he was not in the least worried about it.

Placing both objects on his hand on top of the dining table, he slowly turned around to Sandra and Shiro.

''I-It's not my fault, she just sta-'' Sandra tried to explain, while extending Shiro to Naruto, not wanting to possibly anger the person who would be tutoring her.

Strangely enough, it all went quiet the moment Naruto took her.

Gently rocking the now quiet baby, Naruto kissed her cheek and wiped the tears away, ''Shhh... It's okay little princess, missed me?''

Seeing Sandra's dumbfounded expression, he chuckled, ''It's okay, she's a needy one, this happens every time I'm away and not holding her... She must like you though, doesn't last this long with other people.''

''Oh...'' Sandra muttered awkwardly, dumbfounded at the sudden turn of events. ''How old is she?'' She then questioned, regaining a bit of her composure. A babies cry listed highly among the most disturbing things, and Shiro's sudden outburst came so quick that the poor woman was completely caught off guard, one moment the baby was okay and giggling, the next she suddenly started to cry.

''Shiro-chan is turning eight months next week and before you ask, no she isn't my daughter, I'm her godfather... People tend to mistake that a lot, we don't look that much alike do we?'' Naruto questioned, taking a seat on the arm rest of the sofa.

''... You aren't?'' She asked, looking between the two.

''Nope, I wuv my wittle snow-flake, but sadly she isn't my daughter... C'mon, take a seat so that I can get started on those bruises. Soon Shiro-chan will sound the alarm for her milk and I'm sure that you are also hungry, once we are done I will cook us some ramen!'' He said excitedly, pumped up at the idea of finally eating his precious noodles, quickly walking over to the dining table and placing Shiro on her chair along with her squeak toy.

That he wasn't the baby's father was a surprise for Sandra, just from the small amount of time spent with him she could see that his world practically gravitated around the girl and that he loved her very much.

''What's ramen?'' She asked, flopping down on a chair to Shiro's right, sighing heavily in relief as her legs finally got their well deserved rest.

As if she had suddenly cursed his mom and ancestors, Naruto gasped and brought his hand to his chest with an expression of mock-pain, ''What do you mean with 'what's ramen'? That's sacrilege! Heresy! How can you not know of the glorious noodles of the gods! Shiro-chan, tell this infidel about the glories of RAMEN!'' He spoke dramatically, pointing to Shiro in the end, whom pumped her arms up and squeezed her squeak toy.

''So it's noodles...?'' Sandra asked, looking at him strangely as if he had groan a second head, sprouted tentacles and started speaking a different language.

''Yeah... Noodles...'' He replied lowly, hanging his head in defeat.

Quickly recovering as if nothing happened, he opened the white box and revealing its contents to Sandra; some rolls of bandages, a few large lumps of cotton, a small bottle of alcohol, a few needles along with a small roll of thread and finally a jar containing a white creamy substance.

''Um...'' He started, gesturing to her, searching for the least offensive way to ask for her to take off her clothes.

Sandra stared at him strangely for a few seconds, trying to discern what he was trying to imply, until realization dawned upon her along with a light blush.

Looking between him, the box and Shiro, whom was more interested in her squeak toy, she sighed and hesitatingly took off her shirt.

Without her shirt on, it was made clear on to how bad her situation was. Alongside the already visible cuts, were several large bruises spread across her torso, shoulders and back, her white bra stained in blood and left hanging on one arm.

''It was Cain, right?'' He asked with a frown, taking her hand into his own and gently wiping the wet cotton.

Sandra widened her eyes briefly at the mention of the name and gave a small nod in return.

''I see... Ra's wouldn't bother going that far once I accept and it isn't of Thalia's character to do such things. Humph! That snotty brat...Well I guess that it is my job to make sure that you will be the one to make him get what he deserves. Once you are healed and ready, you will be tested, I must know where you stand and if you are worthy of being taught.'' He said, finishing up her hand and discarding the cotton for a new one.

She nodded in understanding, it was a common thing to happen for would-be students to be tested, her father did the same for those of his dojo.'' I understand... But there is some things I also need to know... Ra's, Thalia, _Cain._ How do you know them? How did you get affiliated with the League?''

Naruto stopped for a few seconds in thought and then chuckled, ''Those are good questions, Dear. You sure you want to know the answers?''

''If I am to stay here for three years and trust you, then yes.'' She replied firmly, locking her eyes with his shades.

''I guess you are right... Ra's and I were friends once, in a time long since passed in which he actually sought to bring world peace, but somewhere along the way he got lost.'' He finished with a sigh, throwing the cotton away and getting the jar with the salve, ''Thalia is Ra's youngest daughter, his second in command and my self-proclaimed future wife, you probably met her in your stay, has a mean left hook. Cain is one of their top assassins, met him a few times.''

''Mean left hook indeed... Future wife?'' She recalled the long haired woman as one of her opponents when she had invaded their base, not one of her smartest decisions.

Naruto nodded, ''Self-proclaimed future wife, we have a _very_ complicated relationship. Ra's had talked her into marrying me so that I take his spot as the head of the League but I got no need for an army of killers.''

''Oh...'' Sandra muttered, taking her time to digest what he had just said, he didn't care about leading the largest and most dangerous group of assassins of the world?

Finishing up spreading the salve through her arm in a way that it was now invisible, he took one of the rolls of bandages and chuckled, ''You know, I am kind of surprised that you are alive, normally the League doesn't leave survivors, specially one dumb enough to actually invade their base.''

''And what's funny about that?!'' She snapped, gritting her teeth in anger.

''Oh no, nothing. I actually applaud you for your courage, reminds me of myself in my younger days. Young, naive, running head on into danger for the sake of your loved ones... But don't think that your sister would have wished for you to do this for her, what would you tell her if they had killed you? You think she would like to see you in this state? But that is all in the past, so let this be your first lessons, know what you are up against, study your enemies. Strength and skill aren't the only things that decide the outcome of a battle, knowing the territory and your enemies weaknesses are just as important.''

His speech served to qualm her anger and make her re-think her actions, what would she say to her sister if they killed her? What would her sister think about her in such a state? However her trail of thought was brought to a halt as the white-haired man continued.

''Listen Sandra, I'm not saying that going after him was wrong, by far, were I in your place, then there would be a star less in the flag. What I am saying is, don't go unprepared, things like this requires planning. Don't get yourself into something that you don't know how to get out, don't start something that you cannot finish. If your sister loved you, then she wouldn't want you to die in such a way, we don't die for our loved ones, we live for them.''

Being done with wrapping her arm, he re-started the process with her other arm, Sandra left pondering over his words while he concentrated on the task at hand, humming a soft tune during the process, which aside from Shiro's squeak toy, were the only things that could be heard in that one particular living room inside of one of the worlds most famous prisons.

 **-Later-**

After cleaning all of Sandra's wounds and patching her up, an incredibly awkward situation for both of them, the day flew by quickly for the three, Naruto then went to make Shiro's milk and heat up dinner.

To say that Sandra ate a lot would be the understatement of the decade, a _very_ large cauldron of ramen gone in instants, he would forever mourn the day that his precious ramen vanished right before his eyes.

For a moment he wondered if that was how Teuchi felt whenever he would devour his ramen, the feeling of helplessness as you watch your precious creation being taken from you. Not that he blamed her, poor girl was starving and couldn't resist the glory of ramen.

From the looks of things, he would now have competition for his precious noodles, even more so if Shiro turns up to like them as well.

Once they were done with dinner, Sandra went directly to bed and flopped down into it, lights out before her head even touched the pillow, Shiro falling asleep shortly after, leaving him to read newspaper.

''So it seems that our vigilante is a bat? You sure have made quite the ruckus here Bruce... So much paperwork, soon this place will be full. Strange must be having the time of his life with all the new in-mates... At least Gotham's becoming a better place for Shiro-chan.'' He wondered, shifting his attention from the paper to the sleeping baby on his lap.

Placing the newspaper on the desk, he adjusted Shiro from his lap to his arms and leaned back into the chair, a faint green glow appearing around the baby, making her snuggle closer to him, his mind drifting away to his newest guest.

From what he gathered, she was just a woman caught up in the madness that the League is, ''Ra's should really keep a tighter leash on his subordinates, I will have to _talk_ to him about this. Killing a girl's sister just to make her a better fighter, torturing the girl for what? Jealousy that I took her in? A fit because he didn't get his way? Well if you can't put a leash on your men, then I'm afraid that I will have to do so for you, Ra's...''

* * *

 **-Omake-**

 **-When Shiro is left alone-**

''Mmm... It is around the time to make your milk, Shiro-chan. You getting hungry?'' Naruto asked the fox-costumed baby, who merely tilted her head cutely to the side.

''I take that as a yes.'' He chuckled, placing her on her chair in the dining table, ''You wait right here, I won't take long.'' He added, pecking her on the cheek and leaving towards the kitchen.

''Maybe I shouldn't let Shiro-chan alone, what if she feel's lonely?'' He concluded, placing the milk powder on the balcony and rushing back to the living room.

Arriving in the living room, his mouth met with the floor as he took in his surroundings, the table was flipped sideways, chairs were upside down along with the sofa, and in the middle of it all was Shiro... Sitting on the floor with a white butterfly floating around her.

''Bwee?''

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys, second chapter up, be honest with what you think, sorry took a bit more than I expected, was busy with my mother's upcoming election for councilor.**

 **For those that want an idea of how Naruto looks like, check my profile pic. I made it based a bit on him and Shiro of this story. Will make another one later with more detail.**

 **And yes guys, that is Sandra Wu-San, A.K.A Lady Shiva.**

 **Tweaking the storyline and making it one of my own.**


	3. Sandra's big day

****Co-writer: HaretaSora****

* * *

 _Socrates-  
''All men's souls are immortal. But the souls of the righteous are immortal and divine.''_

* * *

A few days passed since she had met the white haired male, and it was now the day of her 'test'. Time passed relatively quick for her during her time there, at the end of each day, Naruto would change the bandages and treat her wounds with whatever the white salve was.

And for as awkward as it could be, she was still very much grateful for the treatment that she received, as in for the first time since the whole incident, for that week ... She felt at home... And it was strange...

Naruto and Shiro made her feel as if she was part of a family, despite hardly knowing the man, the way that he so easily accepted a stranger into his house and went through the troubles of nursing her, feeding her, changing her wraps among other very embarrassing things that she would rather not think about, without as so much as whispering a single complaint, and when questioned all that he would say about the subject was how he and Shiro were glad to have company.

That idiot... Why couldn't he just be like any other man and just simply make a fuss over the trouble she caused instead of just accepting with a smile and weighting her conscious?

Stupid white-haired man with his overly adorable baby... They even had her take family pictures alongside them... Stupid... And yet why did she feel as if she were at home with them? In a prison! A freaking prison!

Releasing a sigh, she sat up in her bed and placed her hands on her lap, having taken off the bandages of them in the previous night, she could now see that the cuts that she had received prior to arriving were now all but very thin, near invisible scars.

The salve was incredible, on the first day she could already feel the difference that it made, though not without a price. At the cost of her recovery, came a an extreme amount of fatigue. For the first few days she was left bedridden and hardly capable of moving. Which terrified her at first, and in her moment of desperation, she blamed him and accused him of wanting to take advantage of herself.

Not one of her proudest moments.

He never took it badly and explained that it was the effect of the salve, which worked by forcing the body to recover at a speed that it is clearly not used to.

Despite him not taking any offense, a large amount of remorse would always strike her whenever she thought back. He was trying to help her, for no apparent reason, and in the first chance, she blamed him.

Frowning, she got up from her bed and stretched herself, nearly moaning from the sensations that coursed through her body. She felt brand new, no ache, no pain, nothing, and that 'nothing' was _great._

Going over to her wardrobe, she yawned and grabbed whatever was in front of her, which happened to be a red, sports pants and a long-sleeve blue shirt and left her room, her mind far off in thought of what awaited for her, after all, today was the day of her test.

In the hallway, she was greeted by Naruto from the dining table, whom was giving a cat-dressed Shiro her breakfast; milk and what seemed to be mashed banana with sugar.

''Good Morning!'' Naruto greeted cheerfully with a smile, giving Shiro another spoonful.

Her heart skipped a beat upon seeing him smile, ''Good morning...'' She replied giving him a short wave and walking into the bathroom. Sighing as she got inside while leaning against the wall then tossing the clothes that she had picked onto a chair and brought her hands to her chest, taking a deep breath to calm her heart.

''Stupid Naruto with that stupid smile...'' She muttered with a faint blush staining her cheeks, ''Why does it irritate me so much?! Dammit Sandra, What's wrong with you? It's just a freaking smile!'' She continued, furrowing her already messy bed-hair, she huffed and threw the clothes that she picked onto a chair.

 **-With Naruto and Shiro-  
**

Chuckling lowly to himself as she left, he gave Shiro the last spoonful and cleaned her cheeks, ''She's a nice person... Sure is good to see life in those eyes.''

Gently lifting Shiro from her chair, he took her into his arms and started to rub circles on her back, ''I guess that still doesn't mean that she _will_ pass the test.''

''Bwee?'' Shiro uttered.

''Oh don't gimmie that look. I know you like her, and yeah she is a nice person, but that isn't all that it takes to be my student... Though I have faith that she will pass...'' He replied with a certain tone of melancholy in his voice, not caring that he was actually talking to a baby.

Smooching Shiro on the cheek, he chuckled and turned to the kitchen, ''Well, now that you had your breakfast, I should get started on my own and Sandra's... What should I make... Waffles...?'' He asked the baby, adjusting her so that her head was just slightly below his neck.

Hearing a giggle, he chuckled once more and nodded, ''Waffles it is then!''

Taking Shiro's trusty squeak toy from the balcony, kitchen's balcony, he gave it to her and kissed her on top of her hoodie, the toy would keep her entertained while he prepared the remaining breakfast. It was actually surprising on how attached she was to it, which he sort of understood, as it was one of the only things that remained from her parents, which she somehow seemed to know or feel.

Slowly but steadily in a way that would leave even the world's best cooks green of envy, he somewhat turned what was supposed to be simple breakfast cooking, into a beautiful art.

The results was a set of a dozen waffles, glistering in butter and syrup with a jar of orange juice to go along. Even Shiro seemed to want some, but sadly for her, the food was inadequate for her and out of her reach.

Taking everything to the dining table, he sat on one of the chairs with Shiro on his lap and waited, never allowing the poor baby to reach out for his waffles, leaving her staring at the almost sparkling plate of deliciously goodness that was too far out of the reach of her small arms.

He wanted to give her some, really did, but she had just ate her part and was still too young to eat waffles with syrup, pancakes were a yes, but waffles were still a no.

It was around that time that the sound of a creaking door made itself audible from the hallway, taking Shiro's attention from the waffles to the newly arrived Sandra, out of her pajamas and now using crimson pants and a long sleeved, blue shirt, a white towel around her shoulders, where her still wet hair rested on.

As she stepped into the living room, a soft fragrance resembling that of roses came along as well.

''Was waiting for you, you like waffles?'' Naruto asked with a smile, gesturing to her plate.

A loud grumbling sound resounded across the living room and Naruto chuckled.

''You didn't have to wait for me.'' Sandra said, taking a seat opposite to him and Shiro.

Naruto smiled and started to slice one of the waffles, Shiro now returning her gaze onto his plate, ''Why of course! Breakfast is no good alone.''

Sandra blinked and stared for a few seconds and started to eat, marveling at how he got the best point in between crunchiness, softness and texture. One of the things that she enjoyed actually enjoyed of the place, his cooking.

How could it be possible for somebody to cook _everything_ so _perfect_? It seemed like there wasn't a thing that he didn't know how to do, from one-armed cooking to sewing, it somewhat actually made it hard for her to picture him as a fighter. That the kind and gentle man was supposed to make her stronger to defeat one of, it not, the world's best assassin.

For a while, none said a word to each other, Naruto eating at a slow, yet moderate pace, enjoying the silence, while Sandra ate with her mind far-off into what could his test be like.

''Umm... When will this test be? You never said when...'' Sandra said, realizing that he never did say when it would be, only that it would be in that day.

Pausing mid bite, he turned his attention to her, ''In around two or three hours, this place is empty from the third floor onward, so we can just pick one of the still empty areas to do so'' He said, waving his fork around, Shiro's eyes moving along and following the piece of waffle on top of it.

''You shouldn't worry about that now, you got plenty of time to prepare... I'm curious though, let's say that I do in fact accept you as my apprentice, and that you do defeat or kill Cain, what will you do after?'' He continued, going to take a bite, but finding the piece to be gone and Shiro to be chewing on something.

''Shiro-chan! You can't eat waffles! Bad Shiro! Very bad Shiro!'' He chastised the baby, as if she would actually understand while Sandra wondered how did the baby actually reach the fork without neither of them noticing.

More surprising than him chastising a baby, was that said baby actually looked guilty, making Naruto stop and coddle onto her like a plushie. An amusing thing to see, which was becoming quite common for her.

One of the things that she had been wondering was about having her own child, she had always heard from some of her friends about how troublesome and consuming it was, yet in front of her was a single man that seemed to have it all handled with little-to-no stress, and that actually seemed to be having fun, she couldn't find the words in her to describe, but something stirred in herself from watching that one white-haired man, whom wasn't even the baby's father.

She didn't know what that something was, but the feeling would forever be carved into her mind, of how it is to hold a baby in her arms ''I don't know, have been thinking about it since I came here... I want to perfect a fighting style and be as strong as I can get, fight the strongest people and become one of the best, maybe make a family while I am at it. '' She said in thought as the white-haired duo returned to normal.

Naruto whistled lightly, ''That's a long road...'' he mused ''...There's plenty of strong people in the world... So many that I don't think Ra's would make it to the top ten...''

She nearly choked on her juice, the leader of the League of Assassins wouldn't make it to the top ten?! What kind of monsters were out there for him to not be in it? ''Are you in it?'' She asked, taking the chance to get to know more about how strong he is.

Naruto shrugged, ''I have no interest in fighting and taking over the world, like many of they do, so I am not in it.''

Finishing up his breakfast, he got up from his chair and sighed, ''I will have to go get some paperwork and check some things downstairs, a new recruit is coming today and I will show him the ropes. We are raising the amount of guards to adapt to the number of prisoners... You mind doing the dishes? I will probably take a while.''

'There it is again, that same darn smile, talking to me as if I was a part of the family!' she thought, fighting the urge to pull her hair in frustration.

''Um... Yeah no problem...'' She spoke, trying to calm the thumping feeling in her chest.

Naruto nodded and said a quick 'thanks', then left Sandra to her thoughts.

 **-Later-**

Arriving in the ground floor and greeting the guards that passed by, Naruto quickly spotted the new recruit.

According to his BIO, his name is Genjiro Kiyomasa, around twenty-five years old,. A young man with a very jovial appearance, spiky and messy brown hair, wearing black jeans and a red t-shirt and a black back-pack. Parents from Tokyo, he moved into the States with his mother when he was still a child, had a somewhat 'rebellious' teenage time with a long list of minor occurrences, he turned straight once his girlfriend got pregnant with his now seven year old boy, Senji Kiyomasa.

Whoever made his BIO and analyzed him, sure didn't save any details.

Genjiro spotted him approaching and waved towards the white haired duo, walking over to them, ''White hair, shades, must be him.'' He said under his breath.

''You must be mr. Kiyomasa. I'm Naruto and this little kitty is Shiro! New members for the staff are always welcome, especially now that we are getting a large income of prisoners.'' Naruto said with a grin, extending his hand.

Grasping his hand and giving it a firm shake, Genjiro grinned back, ''Please call me Genjiro, sir. Mr. Kiyomasa' makes me feel odd.''

''Whatever suits ya, we better get going, there is a lot to show.'' Naruto said, turning around in the direction of the hallway that led to the men's lockers, Genjiro following along.

''What is that made you apply to here? From what I saw in your BIO, you are married and have a kid, why apply here instead of the GCPD?'' asked Naruto as they reached a hallway.

Genjiro rose and eyebrow and glanced at Shiro, ''No disrespect sir, but you are also taking care of a child and from what I heard, unlike me you actually live here. While this place can be viewed as dangerous, I see it as actually being safer, in contrast to the GCPD where they have to confront the criminals.''

Naruto hummed and nodded, ''That's a nice way of seeing it, I guess you are right and please, none of that 'Sir' stuff, it also makes me feel odd.''

Arriving at the locker room, which was now empty, Naruto took a key from his pocket and handed it to Genjiro, ''Your locker key, the bathrooms are that way. You are kind of lucky, got the last locker, there is another area like this being prepared in the fifth floor, but it will take two weeks, so new guys will just have to bring their stuff.'' Naruto finished, walking out of the place, Genjiro following along.

''I guess I am,'' He said with a small smile, ''Are there many new people coming?'' he added with a bit of worry for them.

Naruto nodded once more, ''Five more just this week. With the new vigilante, we have been having a serious increase in prisoners, which mean's we need to increase the numbers of guards to prevent outbreaks... Still got several floors to fill with both prisoners and guards.''

''I see... Well at least I won't be the rookie for long!'' Genjiro chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

'That's familiar...He seems like a cool guy.' Naruto thought, now arriving in the stairs, ''You will be working in the third floor alongside Jimmy and Greg. They are okay, don't talk much, but easy to get along. I will leave you to it, but before I go, here's a tip; Never make fun of a prisoner and never do anything that will make them come after you in the case of an outbreak. You never know what may happen and you _really_ don't want to be marked by these kind of guys. Don't be nice, keep them on a tight leash and suspect every single thing they do and ask, just don't give them a reason for coming after you or your family.''

And with those parting words, Naruto patted Genjiro's shoulder left.

 **-later-**

"Yosh, here we are Sandra, not as spacious as I wished it to be, but it will serve." Said Naruto to Sandra, both walking in to a large, empty room with various chairs stacked in the walls.

"Um... I have a request if I may..." she started, and seeing him nod, she continued "If I pass this test, I want you to take off your shades.''

Naruto stared at her blankly for a few seconds and grinned, ''My shades huh... Okay. If you pass and I take you as my student, I will remove them.''

"This place will be a dining hall for the prisoners when the fourth floor gets full. Until then we can use it." He added, gesturing around and placing Shiro on the ground along with her trusty squeak toy.

Pulling out a single silver bell from his pocket, he jingled it and chuckled, "Your test is to take this bell from me, you got until Shiro-chan starts crying." He finished, wrapping the bell around his waist.

Glancing at the cat-dressed baby, she mentally cursed. The baby had an internal clock that counted how long she could stay away from him without crying, if that was all the time she had, then it was very little.

Not wanting to waste any more time, she launched herself towards Naruto and lashed out at him with a high kick to the temple, which to her surprise, he caught with the palm of his hand and lifted it up, making her lose her balance and fall on her behind.

''A nice kick, a bit obvious, but nicely done.'' He chuckled, taking a step backwards as she tried to swoop his legs and take his footing.

Getting up with a huff, she gave him a glare and dusted herself off begrudgingly acknowledging that she did in fact act with a bit too much haste.

''Good, don't worry about the time. Shiro seems to be entertained with watching, as long as she is busy and not hungry, she won't miss me.'' He said, an imaginary rain cloud hovering over his head.

True enough, Shiro was indeed watching them intently, sitting cross-legged on the spot that he left her at, her squeak toy in between her legs and her large red eyes glued on them.

For a second she wondered if it was okay for a baby to watch, but she quickly pushed those thoughts aside in favor to sending a left jab at Naruto, who simply tilted his head to the side.

Following up with a right hook and a left kick, both of which also missed their target, her momentum started to increase and the strength behind her strikes as well, however it still didn't seem to be enough, he was always one or two steps ahead of her, evading by a quarter of an inch, allowing the hits to pass so close that it was painfully irritating how she was always so _close_ yet so _far._

Yet more frustrating than that, was the fact that he never retaliated, always evaded with the same ever-present smile. It made her feel _small_ , like a five year old child trying to fight a thirty year old adult, like she wasn't worth the effort.

 _Too slow._

Memories of when she foolishly challenged the league rushed to her mind, making her speed up her assault, putting more strength and speed by each passing second.

 _Too weak._

Memories of her time with her sister re-surfaced, the time they spent sparring, laughing, having fun...

And she would never share any of those moments with her again...

Before she knew it her strikes started to become sloppy and weak, ''Dammit! FIGHT BACK!'' She yelled, stumbling forward, would she lose without him even even attacking?

''Why. Won't. You. Fight. Back!'' She continued, through each of her punches, never noticing when it was that his smile turned into a frown, ''Take. Me. Seriously!''

Catching a right one of her right hook's by the wrist, he twirled around her and tripped her.

''You want me to take you seriously?'' He asked calmly, yet with a certain edge in his voice, taking a few steps back.

Although surprised at the change of tone, she nodded and got into a stance, left leg and arm forward, right leg and arm behind.

''Yes! I want you t-'' She started but stopped as he _appeared_ in front of her, her heart skipping a beat as her body flushed adrenaline through her system, and in an act of pure instinct her right leg moved to deliver a roundhouse kick.

 _Ba-thump._

The world seemed to slow down for her as her leg neared his waist and instead of flesh hitting flesh, her leg simply phased through, the image in front of her vanishing right before her eyes.

'' _Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōgi_...'' She heard from behind, a morbid chill running down her spine.

'' _Sennen_...'' She tried to turn around, but it was already too late...

 _Squish._

'' **GOROSHI!** ''

''Hiiiyyaaaan~!'' She screamed/moaned as she felt _something_ dug into her rear and launched her into the air, nearly reaching the ceiling, yet instead of hitting the hard, cold floor she found herself in a very familiar, warm embrace.

She stayed like that for a few seconds, her mind hazy and her vision clouded, she wanted to be mad, she wanted to be furious at him, but she simply couldn't find the strength to do so now.

For a second she wondered if that was how Shiro felt whenever he held her, if it were then it would explain why she didn't like to be away from him.

Said white-haired baby watched it all from the sidelines and was now happily clapping her hands and giggling.

Going over to Shiro while holding onto Sandra bridal style, Naruto placed the woman so that she was leaning against the wall and then scooped up the baby into his arms.

''Wah~ see Shiro-chan, we made a new record! You lasted for 15 minutes! Now, who's my brave little girl? Yes it's you!'' He cooed, rubbing his nose against Shiro's and kissing her on the cheek repeatedly.

''You can return my bell now, Sandra.'' Naruto said, turning to the woman, who was doing a very good job in cosplaying a tomato.

''You idiot... How could you... In front of her...'' She started, trying to find the right words.

Scratching the back of his head sheepishly, he chuckled nervously, ''Well... To be fair, you should have known better than asking me to take you seriously.''

In response, she huffed and turned around childishly, ''... So I passed?''

''Yup, to be honest, you had passed when I asked you that question in breakfast, this...'' he gestured around ''Was to help you take that boulder out of your shoulders, and for me to see how much you already know. You wouldn't have given your best if I told you that you already passed.''

''Oh...'' She muttered, actually feeling a bit 'lighter' now.

'That idiot...' She thought, a small smile forming on her face.

''Since you passed, then I should probably hold up to my end of the deal, still want me to take them off?'' He asked, pointing to his shades.

Turning back to him once more, she nodded.

''Well, a promise is a promise, right?'' He asked with a small smile grabbing his glasses and taking them off in one quick motion."

* * *

 **-Omake-**

 **-Shiro versus Butterfly-(HaretaSora)**

Little baby Shiro let out a giggle as she was set on the ground, today's costume of a tiger cub.

"You be a good girl, no destroying the room this time!" the kind man said to her, patting her on top of her head and as if understanding she giggled and clapped her hands together.

Scanning the area with her big red eyes, she smiled as she spotted a very familiar butterfly.

"Guu..." she cooed, crawling in it's direction to give it a hug.

Last time she saw her friend it wouldn't let her hug it and kept running.

"Gah!" Shiro yelled out, diving towards the little butterfly only for it to dodge.

Rubbing her nose, a fire lit up in her eyes and she repeated the process several times more, only to find herself stuck in between the legs of a chair, the butterfly landing on the tip of her nose.

''Not again...'' Naruto muttered, looking at the mess that the living room now was.

"Bwee?" Shiro gurgled out starring at him innocently as he picked her up.

"You're hopeless...'' He sighed, ''...At least now I know how it happened..." he said as an afterthought, kissing her in the cheek and turning to where the butterfly, previously was, only to find no trace of it.

* * *

 **There we have it, please give me your honest opinions about this chapter for me to know if I am doing good or not.  
**

 **About the future relationship of Naruto, it will be a multi-way relationship with various women.**

 **What do you guys think Naruto hides under his shades?**

 **Any ideas for Omakes, PM me.**


	4. Rivals?

**Co-writer: HaretaSora**

 **Sorry for the wait, my phone stopped working mid-way and now I am continuing with my V-Box 359, but I am pressing on and continuing! Also, the longest chapter that I have made.**

* * *

 _Touch Me-  
''If the road is harsh, it is only natural to take your sword and help.''_

* * *

''This is life...'' Sandra sighed blissfully.

As of now, she along with Naruto and Shiro were in her room, herself lying flat on her belly in nothing but a set of white lace pantie, bra and blissful expression that reflected perfectly what she felt about the whole situation, while Naruto worked his magic to take away the tension off of her body, one of the rare times that she would actually get a break from her hellish training and gain a massage to go along with it.

His massages were her one little cure to the 'hell on earth' that he liked to call 'training'. Chances like the one these were rare and she was going to milk it for what it was worth.

To say that the training that he had settled up was intense, would be an understatement. While most of the things that he had her do were 'simple', he had her repeat them until they stopped being 'simple'. Her training regime was divided into two types, physical and combat

Physical training was relatively simple, as the name would suggest, it was a training made to up her 'stats', Naruto would have her do series of exercises ranging from simple squats, push-ups, running laps around the room. Problem was the quantity in which for the most of combat training, her 'buddies' was an extremely hard wooden log and a training dummy, of which she would have to spend hours practicing with him correcting her posture.

According to him, she was not ready to get into the tougher parts of training, and that she would need to toughen herself up before it. Despite the simple, yet tough, training regime, she could already feel the progress, she was lasting longer, the power behind her kicks and punches had thus far was growing steadily, she was a real natural. The amount of time she could do continue doing exercises, training with the dummy had greatly increased, as well as the strength behind her punches/kicks.

Though much to her own unfortunate disappointment, Naruto for his part was very professional and his hands never wondered around certain places that she occasionally wished them to. It stung her pride greatly, but she credited a large part of it to the kangaroo dressed baby that was watching it all from a 'pouch' of an equally costumed Naruto, who was wearing a matching, kangaroo costume.

Then again, seeing her in her underwear wasn't a big deal anymore, after all he had to bath, clean and help her with her daily necessities, when she had first arrived, which all summed up to be the most embarrassing moments of her life.

His own kangaroo costume wasn't even a surprise to her anymore, it all started two days ago, after a family photo of him, Shiro and herself, he somehow came to the conclusion that only her fantasied wasn't 'working' for a family photo, so he decided to join the baby and get himself matching costumes. If they didn't look like father and daughter before, now they certainly did.

Personally, she found it cute, he was very dedicated to the baby, did his best for her. At times she often found herself wondering how her life would have been if she were raised in the same way, other times she wondered how it would be to have her own baby with him of which she found out to be one heck of a twat block, for as much as she had come to adore Shiro, every time she thought herself to be close of scoring something with the hunk that she had for a teacher, something would stir up and ruin her chances.

Another thing that came up during those three weeks were Shiro's first baby steps. To say that Naruto was overjoyed, would be an understatement, for the entire day he donned a large goofy smile on his face and told everyone he came in contact with, about how awesome his Shiro was. Her hair had been growing quickly as well, now reaching the base of her neck.

Though today they wouldn't train because Shiro's other godparent, Sarah Essen **(Gordon's second wife in the HQ- Using the blond, comic version)** , a policewoman from Chicago that was going to be transferred in that same day, and by his own words ''It would make explaining the reason why I am suddenly living with another woman and she is having trouble walking.''

It was one of the things that had been troubling her mind, the thought that another woman that knew him longer than she did and that had a very important thing in common with him, Shiro. The student-teacher barrier already made things complicated for her and now a potential rival was coming, just great.

But she would worry about the incoming 'competition' later, she could hardly remember her own name, much less the name of somebody that she had never met.

Her state of bliss was such that she hardly registered when it was that Naruto had finished, ''Well that's it, you feeling better?'' Naruto asked honestly while adjusting Shiro in his pouch.

Finally noticing that her master/sensei had finished, Sandra sighed and pouted, ''Aww~ do we really have to stop now?''

Naruto nodded in return and hopped towards the door, literally hopped to it, like the kangaroo that he was dressed as, ''Soon Shiro-chan will need a new change of diapers and Sarah will be arriving at any moment with the hour plus you still need to put on some clothes. What would she think if she walked into us like this?''

'I wonder what she would think...' Thought Sandra with a deadpan look, she couldn't think what could be worse, the fact that she was in a set of very suggestive underwear or that he was dressed as a kangaroo, yet it was best that she didn't point that out to him, mainly because it was actually cute on him. However she couldn't tell him that.

''How is this... Sarah?'' She questioned, rolling her shoulders and leaning backwards.

''Mmm... How is she...? Good question...'' Naruto wondered, bringing a hand to his chin, ''She is a good person, a bit naive, has a strong sense of justice, and believes in doing what is right... Which reminds me, she knows nothing about the League, Ra's and that I'm training you, as far as she is concerned, you are a friend that I am helping that is passing through a tough time, no need to burden her with any of our own personal problems.''

Sandra thought for a few moments and nodded in return, she was kind of expecting for him to do something along the lines.

''She's a good person, don't worry about it, I think you two will get along fine.'' Naruto added with a smile and hopped his way out of the room, Shiro bouncing and giggling in his pouch along the way.

''Of that I have no doubt...'' Sandra said to herself after he left, ''He really doesn't get it, does he?'' She then questioned herself, getting up from the bed and turning to a mirror that she had placed in the wall of her room.

'Why won't he ever pay attention to these? Are they too small, or too large?' She thought with a frown, lifting her breasts up and groping them slightly. Like all her previous attempts to somehow bring his attention towards her and her body.

The usual lack of response was a large blow to her pride and occasionally brought fourth questions about his manhood and masculinity, sure she wasn't one of the sexiest women of the world, and sure she had just reached he 18s, but that didn't mean she wasn't a 'looker' in her own right and that she wasn't 'sexy'.

''Then again, it is impossible to tell with those wretched shades, freaking prick.'' She recalled...

 **-Flashback-**

 _''Well, a promise is a promise, right?'' He asked with a small smile grabbing his glasses and taking them off in one quick motion. To reveal another set of shades, completely identical to the previous one._

 _ **Despite some seeing through the Kakashi, nobody got the hidden objective of what is supposed to be underneath.**_

 _Were she not as exhausted as she was, she would have face-palmed right there and then, but given her current physical and emotional exhaustion, the numbness that she felt in between her legs, the embarrassment and the many more things that she was now feeling didn't allow her to do so, so instead she settled for a 'sigh'._

 _Chuckling to himself, Naruto folded the glasses and placed it away in his pocket, then kissed Shiro on the cheek, ''C'mon, you were asking for it, lighten up.''_

 _''I don't remember asking to be fingered...'' She mumbled to herself, a very large blush making its way towards her cheeks._

 _Walking over to her, he knelt down and extended his free hand, ''It was a long day, you feeling better? You had quite a bit of steam inside you, it would be your end.''_

 _''I-I... Am... Wait, was this because of me?'' She asked, referring to the whole spar, taking his hand into her own and shakily getting on her feet._

 _''You passed long before the bell test, honestly, if you actually managed to take the bell from me in a actual fight, then that means that you don't need me to teach you... The test in itself was because I can't have my cute student getting distracted and killed. If you do get killed, then I will have to avenge you and I got this really needy girl to raise that is already a handful, I don't got time to plot revenge.'' He said with a chuckle, wrapping her arm around his neck and holding her by the waist, which only served to fluster her even more._

 _'He called me cute?' Sandra thought, her blush increasing to atomic levels, 'C'mon girl! Get it together! He's just the guy that is going to help me get stronger and that's it. Final... It doesn't matter that he's handsome, kind, gentle...' she trailed off, Naruto none the wiser._

 _''Let's go home, it was a long day and you will need some rest. Your training starts tomorrow and you will need the energy.'' Naruto said, walking out of the large room with her._

 _'Home huh...' She thought before swallowing a lump in her throat, if he said that she would need the energy, then whatever it was that he had planned, would surely be tiresome. If only she knew how right she was._

 **-Flashback end-**

In the end she never got to see what his eyes looked like, and it seemed that he had no intention of taking them off.

''One day...'' She swore under her breath, walking over to her wardrobe. Whether she was talking about him taking off his glasses or noticing her 'charms', was left to interpretation.

 **-Later-**

''She's a little late...'' Mused Naruto from the staircase at the bottom of Blackgate, still in his kangaroo suit, Sandra sitting beside him and Shiro, using black jeans and a red t-shirt.

It had been around an hour since he had finished changing Shiro's diapers and went down, the local residents of the prison had to hold in their laughter at the sight of the kangaroo-dressed manager, some for fear of their life, and others of fear for their jobs.

''Da-buh!'' Squealed Shiro loudly from Naruto's pouch, wiggling around impatiently.

''Maybe she got caught up in traffic?'' Suggested Sandra from besides her teacher, leaning backwards.

''Don't think so... Knowing her, she probably stopped to grab a snac-'' Naruto started, stopping as a green Chevrolet Monza appeared in the bridge, speeding its way towards them. A blond haired woman on the wheel, confirming that it was indeed the person that they were waiting for.

As the car approached, Naruto got up and waved at Sarah's direction, whom blinked a few times owlishly for a few seconds and stopped the car. Upon recognizing who it was, Sarah brought a hand to her lips in a failed attempt to stifle the laughter.

''Gah!'' Shiro uttered, pointing towards the blond woman inside the car.

''He~y Sarah! You finally made it, how was the trip?'' Naruto greeted cheerfully, 'hopping' towards the car, Sandra following right behind him, carefully analyzing the woman.

Seeing him approach, Sarah stifled the giggles and got out of the car, ''Hey Naru... It was smooth, tried to get here as fast as possible. Is she Ellie's daughter?'' She asked, bending down so that she was on Shiro's eye level.

''Yeah, this is Shiro. Say 'hi~' Shiro-chan~!'' Naruto said excitedly, taking Shiro from the pouch and moving her hand in a waving motion.

Though instead of finally pronouncing her very first word, Shiro giggled and tried to reach for the newcomer, ''She wants to know you, here, hold her.''

Looking at the kangaroo-dressed duo for a few seconds, Sarah nodded and reached for the baby. The moment that her hand touched Shiro, the maternal instincts that she wasn't even aware of having, kicked in and she brought Shiro to her chest in a warm embrace, a single tear falling down her right eye, ''So this our Goddaughter... So cute~ it is like looking at a baby version of you with Ellie's eyes. You sure that you aren't the father?''

''Mou~ why do people always say that!'' Naruto sulked comically, making the other two women sweat drop at his behavior.

''Same ol' Naruto, years passed and you remain the same goofball of always,'' Sarah said with a chuckle, turning to Sandra and adjusting her hold on Shiro so that the baby could reach her face, ''You must be Sandra right? Naru told me about you, I felt relieved to know that he wasn't alone, thanks for looking after this idiot.''

''It was no problem, he knows what he is doing.'' Sandra replied, a bit bothered about the woman's lack of trust in her master. Sure he was completely clueless about some things, and yes he was a total goofball, but if there was one thing that she was a hundred percent sure of, was his parenting skills.

In the sidelines, Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and turned towards Sarah's car, ''I'll go get your bags then, in the trunk?''

''Yeah,'' She nodded, then took out some keys from her back pocket and tossed it to him, ''Here, I didn't bring much luggage, only two bags.''

Taking the keys, he opened up the trunk and indeed found only two, medium sized suitcases, probably only what she thought was really necessary, and reaching to them he pulled them out and went towards the two.

As he neared them, a distant sound of an engine reached their ears, making them turn towards the bridge, where a plated van sped towards them.

'Uh-oh...' Naruto thought, recognizing that one, small, golden emblem on its front.

Stopping behind Sarah's car, the van opened up and a stunningly beautiful black-haired woman walked out of it, clad in a very sexy, silky white top, with golden trims, opened slightly in the front to reveal a portion of her very ample breasts and black skin-tight pants. A pair of golden earrings with matching a piercing in her belly.

The appearance of the van and the woman made Sandra's whole body stiffen up.

Yet out of all the ornaments that served to highlight her own beauty, two things in particular immediately attracted Naruto's attention.

Two black suitcases on either of her hands... The type that one used to put their clothes and personal luggage inside...

''Beloved!'' The woman exclaimed, dropping the cases and rushing over to where Naruto and the others were, the van leaving as soon as she stepped out.

 _Crap._

''Why are you dressed like this my beloved?! Someone such as yourself shouldn't be using such a childish costume! It is not befitting of someone like you!'' She chided him, looking at him from the top to bottom, while Sandra immediately caught up to the 'befitting of someone like you', eager to learn as much as she could about her caretaker.

''Hey Talia, I wanted to match costumes with Shiro-chan.'' Naruto replied with a shrug, as if he were talking about the weather, ''Question is, what are you doing here, and what is with those bags?''

Stepping back, Talia shifted her attention to the baby in Sarah's arms, whose costume matched that of Naruto's, ''These are exactly as you think, it came to my ears that you are having to raise your goddaughter, so as your future wife, it is my duty to come and help you.''

'Future wife?!' Thought Sandra and Sarah simultaneously, the former remembering that Naruto had indeed mentioned that Talia wanted to marry him.

''I see... Okay then.'' he said plainly, 'hopping' over to where Sandra and Sarah were.

''Huh?'' Was the intelligent response of all three women, Talia included, not expecting him to accept it so easily.

Seeing the dumbfounded looks on their faces, Naruto decided to elaborate, ''I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't go back now so let's just get on with it... Talia, this is Sandra, she is passing through some problems and will be living with me for a while, this is Sarah, Shiro's godmother, a~nd this cutie over here is Shiro, my goddaughter.'' Naruto 'introduced', taking Shiro from Sarah's arms.

Talia for her part was quick to understand the hidden message of 'Sarah is a civilian and that is what she knows about Sandra, no fighting' and with her years of training as an assassin, she gave an almost genuine smile in return, ''It is a pleasure to meet you all, I hope we get along well.''

Sandra didn't believe in Talia for one second, but to avoid conflict, nodded in return.

''I think we will...So you are his fiancée? When did this happen?'' Sarah asked, a bit sadness in her voice because Naruto hadn't told her about being engaged.

''It happened some time ago. Her father wishes to strengthen our family ties through marriage, so he arranged for us to marry.'' Naruto answered casually, as if it was the simplest thing in the world, ''Can we continue this inside? It is getting late and we got to settle your things.''

With that said, he turned toward the stairs and started hopping his way up, regardless of them actually agreeing, Sandra following him with one of Sarah's cases.

''Yup, didn't change a bit...''Chuckled Sarah, taking the other case and going right after, Talia following suit.

Their way through the staircases of Blackgate, from her place next to Naruto, Sandra sent various glares towards Talia, while she chatted with Sarah about the time in which they studied with Naruto.

As they went, indistinguishable murmurs came from the guards and prisoners nearby, ranging from things like 'I should start wearing costumes' to 'That chick has a nice ass'. Whether they heard or acknowledged them was left for debate, but throughout her chat with Sarah, Talia's mouth and hands would give an almost imperceptible twitch, as if she wanted to reach for something that was supposed to be on her hip

''Home sweet home!'' Naruto said cheerfully upon reaching the final floor. The irony was not missed by any of the women there present.

''Finally!'' Sarah exclaimed after catching up with him and the rest, the training that she went through to become a police was the only reason why she still had her breath.

''C'mon, it's not that bad. Only a few dozen of floors, you'll get used to it.'' Naruto replied with a grin, opening the door and getting inside, ''Feel free to wonder around, make yourselves at home. Talia can have the door to the left, yours is the one on the right.'' Naruto added, pointing to two doors in the wall in between Naruto and Sandra's.

'What the?!' Sandra thought in surprise, her eyes widening, 'There weren't any doors in there when we went down! What's going in here?' she then thought, her eyes narrowing in the direction of her caretaker, who seemed completely fine that two extra rooms had suddenly appeared in their 'house'.

''What?!'' Talia exclaimed, ''Beloved?! Why? It is only right that we share the same one.'' she said indignantly.

'That bitch...' Sandra thought, silently gritting her teeth.

Sarah's reaction was more of curiosity, Talia was beautiful. Why didn't he want to sleep with her?

''Nope.'' Naruto replied plainly, much to Sandra's satisfaction and Talia's displeasure, ''You will have your room, Shiro only sleeps when I'm holding her, so my bed is taken.''

Upped by a baby... By a 10 month old baby... If possible, from Naruto's pouch, Shiro gave Talia a smug smirk.

''Okay...'' Talia muttered dumbfounded, staring at the white-headed duo.

''I'm going to get settled up. Naruto, can you help me unpack?'' Sarah asked, bring their attention to her.

''Sure, no problem.'' Naruto said, going taking the other case and following her into the room.

Once Naruto left, the living room's atmosphere became denser and everything went dead silent. Sandra glaring holes into Talia and wishing for the woman to evaporate, while Talia just stared at Sarah's door.

''You really don't like me, huh?'' Asked Talia, not taking her eyes off the door.

Sandra scoffed, ''Gee, and here I was trying to be subtle,'' not even trying to hide the sarcasm, ''I wonder what gave me away.''

''Obviously wasn't that charming look of yours. Frankly, what is it that he sees in you?'' Talia retorted, now shifting her attention to Sandra and meeting her glare.

''If you want to know, then ask him yourself. Besides, I'm pretty sure he sees me as just another student that he has to teach.'' Sandra said with a bit of sadness in her voice. It was the impression that he gave off, he certainly didn't act like he was in the least interested in her body.

''You are wrong.'' Talia replied harshly, a certain amount of anger in her voice, ''You cannot imagine how rare it is for him to take a student, it is possible to count in a single hand and still have spare finger on how many people he has taught. You have no idea of how many requests he has rejected and how people he has turned down, it is actually surprising on how he has taken two students in a row, yet for some god-forsaken reason, he accepted you.''

The anger in which Talia spoke with took Sandra by surprise, and before she could think about retorting, Talia continued, ''There are people that would kill to be in your position, you have no idea of how lucky you are.''

Talia spoke the truth and her words left Sandra with much to think about.

''And why are you telling me this? What's in it for you.'' Sandra asked, not really understanding why the woman was telling her, ''We are supposed to be enemies, you are from the League, your father is the Demon's head. You are on David's side.''

At that, Talia snorted, ''Me, on David's side? You're joking?! David already had little supporters for his plan, and now that Naruto got involved, he has even less. You got out of David's reach the moment that Naruto accepted you as his student, why do you think he was so angry? From now on it is only a lost, lost situation for him, he is probably searching for another woman right now, the only reason that the duel is still on is because of his honor. My father doesn't care nor believes that the mixture of your genes would create the 'perfect soldier'.''

''Oh...'' Sandra muttered, letting all of her words sink in, feeling mixed emotions from what Talia had said, ''I had no idea... You speak as if Naruto is a total game-changer in this whole situation. Is he that important?''

Talia felt like pulling her hair from the girl's cluelessness, but refrained from doing so to keep her composure and because her ignorance wasn't her fault ''You have not the slightest idea, do you girl? Figures, you are after all just a teenage girl that got caught up in our world... Soon you will find out where my beloved stands, I can see it in your eyes, it is a look that I recognize anywhere, you are starting to fall in _love_ with him.'' She said with a smirk, and the blush that crept its way towards Sandra's face was all the confirmation that she needed.

''I guess this makes you a rival, but don't think for a second that I will let you take my beloved. Student or not, he is _mine._ '' She finished with double emphasis in the end, turning on her heels and leaving towards where Naruto said was her room.

'Humph! Yours? Dream on you old hag!' Sandra thought after Talia left, herself going towards her own room. It would seem that she would have to up her game now.

 **-With Naruto and Sarah-**

''This is the last of it.'' Sarah sighed, taking a wooden picture frame from her case and placing it on top of a desk in her room. In the frame was black and white picture of a younger her in her 18s with a dark haired woman of the same age.

''Hey Shiro-chan, look! It's your mamma!'' Naruto said excitedly, taking Shiro from his 'pouch' and showing her the picture, Shiro seemed to recognize the woman and opened up a big smile, ''This sure is a nice photo, when did you two take it?'' Naruto then asked,

''It was a week after we graduated, when we went shopping. This very hot blond guy passed by us with one of the latest cameras of the time and said that he was looking for cool things to take pictures of, and that we were the most beautiful girls that he had seen the entire day, he took two pictures and gave us one. We tried looking after him later, but it was like he simply vanished! But till this day I still can't forget his eyes, were the first time I saw such a shade of blue.'' Sarah replied, deep in thought.

''Oh, I see... Well lucky us, it is a very good photo. I have a friend that can restore its colors, do you mind if I make a copy of it later?'' Naruto asked, adjusting his hold on Shiro so that she was supported on his chest.

''That would be great, I don't mind it at all, just be careful. This is one of the few memories that I have of her.'' Sarah replied fondly, taking the photo from the frame and handing it to him.

''Of course, will treat it like a treasure, don't you worry about it.'' Naruto assured her, flashing her a bright grin.

''Hey Naruto...'' Sarah started, fidgeting slightly and sitting on the edge of her bed, ''You think that we can do it? This whole parenting thing, you think we can do it''

Staring blankly at her for a few seconds, Naruto sighed and sat beside her, ''Before I answer you this, there is something that I must tell you, don't interrupt me until I'm done, okay?'' He asked while adjusting Shiro so that she was sitting on his lap.

Sarah blinked in response and nodded slowly, it was the first time he had actually spoke like that, whatever it was, it must be serious.

Sighing once more, Naruto straightened himself, ''Never really bothered to tell you this because I didn't think it was necessary... I grew up in a small village, both of my parents died on the same night that I was born, neither of them had any relatives, so I was sent to an orphanage, where I spent the most of my childhood on. Time passed and the other kids were all adopted, only I remained, eventually I ran away and found myself an empty apartment in the red-light district, I think I was 9 or 10, can't remember... For the rest of the years until I was 13, I lived alone...''

He paused, allowing Sarah to digest it. He couldn't remember when was the last time that he told his past to somebody, and for Sarah, it was the first time she, or anybody she knew had heard him talk about his past.

''... During those years, I watched the other kids play with their parents, have fun with their siblings and friends, and I frequently found myself asking myself 'How is it to have a mom and dad', 'Why don't I have any?', for years I watched parents pick their kids up at school and share laughs, and I always asked myself 'Why can't it be me?'. It was then that I met my godfather, a pervy old man who because of his job, couldn't come see me. He came, taught me stuff, and for the first times in my life, I felt like I had something close to a parent, besides my teachers... We left the village and traveled the world together, just us two, he taught me so much during those three years...''

A nostalgic smile spreading across his face as he reminisced the past, then after a few seconds, he lifted Shiro so that she was in his eye level and passing her to Sarah, ''Look at her, she is our goddaughter, I know it may seem like I am trying to replace Ellie and Roger, but I don't want her to feel the same way that I did, to have the same doubts that I did. I don't want her to keep on thinking about 'how it would be like', so for that, I am going to try my best to be the best godfather as possible.''

There was much more to it, but she didn't need to get into those _small_ details.

In Sarah's mind, it finally made sense, and she really felt like kicking herself for not knowing it. For years she had known him and only now it made sense why they never celebrated his birthday or why he never mentioned his parents whenever everyone talked or complained about theirs.

''Look at her, Sarah. Look at this cute little baby.'' Naruto spoke, gesturing to the baby in her arms, ''She is _our_ goddaughter. She may not have our blood in her, but she is our baby and we must take care of her. It isn't easy, it takes time, it takes patience and it takes dedication, but every time she gives that smile, I can't help but think that it is all worth it. If we can be good parents or not? I don't know, but I do know that I will try my best to be the best damn godfather in the world!''

'Oh Naruto...' Sarah thought with a smile, slowly leaning against his shoulder, 'You always did know the right thing to say...'

The two remained like that for a while, each enjoying the other's heat and presence while Shiro giggled and tried to reach for their faces, and amidst the silence of Sarah's room, said blond woman vowed silently to learn more about her fellow godparent.

Only to be disturbed by Shiro's internal clock.

''Ah! It is time for Shi-chan's dinner, I must get started before she rings the bell.'' Naruto said, taking Shiro from Sarah and getting up from the bed.

Sarah looked at the baby for a few moments and nodded with her smile still intact, ''Okay, I will just check some things and then join you.''

''Oh, don't worry about it. I can handle dinner, I like doing it alone with Shi-chan anyway.'' He replied, getting out of the room and leaving Sarah alone.

''That guy...'' Sarah sighed, getting up and going over to her room's window.

 **-In the living room-**

Meanwhile in the living room, Sandra and Talia got out of their respective rooms to find Naruto coming out of Sarah's room, ''I'm going to prepare dinner now, you two wait in the dining table while I'm at it.'' Naruto said, passing by them and 'hopping' towards the kitchen.

''Beloved, let me help. As your future bride, it is my duty to help with such things.'' Talia tried to reason, going after him.

Sandra had to resist the urge to scoff at the statement, and instead settled with an eye roll, he really wasn't kidding when he called Talia his ''self-proclaimed wife''.

''I'm good, the kitchen is pretty small, and wouldn't fit us two well,'' Naruto answered honestly, getting inside the kitchen and taking out the pans and cooking devices, ''Though if you want to help, then you can help Sandra set up the table.'' he then added. If she wanted to be helpful, then who was he to deny her?

Glancing at Sandra, whom was already putting the napkins, Talia groaned silently and went over to help, it was a lose-lose situation if she bickered with his apprentice while he was around, so for the time being, she would play nice. Strangely enough, those same thoughts were also mirrored by Sandra.

After a couple of minutes, once Talia and Sandra were finished setting up the table, Sarah walked, ''Hey, Sandra right?'' she asked, gaining a nod in return, ''Since you have been living with Naru for a while, tell me something... How good is Naru's cooking?''

For a few moments, Sandra at Sarah and blinked owlishly, clearly expecting a different type of question, ''Umm...'' She hummed, bringing a hand to her chin in thought, ''He's _very_ good, he always alternates on what he makes, have seen him make all sorts of things, last night we had sabich.''

Truthfully, calling his gastronomical skills 'good' was a heck of an understatement, the variety of things that he could make was astonishing. From the sheer amount of different types of things that she had ate during her time in there, she frequently found herself questioning just how many types of things he could cook and how long did it take for him to learn it all, it just wasn't or shouldn't be possible for somebody of his apparent age to know so much and be so skilled in so many things.

''Wow, really? Isn't that an Israeli dish? Wonder when it was that he went there...We're very lucky then, I wonder what he will make today.'' Sarah said, and truthfully, both Talia and Sandra agreed with her.

''It is as expected of my beloved, from as long as I have known him, his cooking has always been the best, and I can hardly wait to finally eat his food again.'' Talia said with a large smile, '' But on to something else that has got me curious, how did you meet him? I'm sure it must be an interesting story.'' she then added, approaching the two.

''Well, let's sit down then, it is a bit of a long one.'' Sarah replied, taking a seat on the dining table, Sandra and Talia joining right after, paying close attention to learn as much as they could about Naruto's past with the woman.

Once all three were seated, Sarah took a thinking posture and nodded to herself shortly after, ''Well, I met him in collage. He was my senior when I joined, and he leaded a study group that helped people of all other years with their lessons... He was the one that showed me the ropes. Roger, Shiro's father, was in his third year and he was the one that took over the study group when Naruto graduated, wasn't the same thing, but he did what he could. He and Naruto were very close friends, it was because of the two that I met Ellie, Shiro's mother, who was studying medicine. We all kicked it off and starting meeting after school.''

''It is like him to help people in need, huh?'' Sandra asked, a small smile on her face. It did seem like the type of thing that he would do.

''Yeah, he sure helped us a lot. How did you two meet him?'' Sarah asked, leaning forward on the table.

''I met my beloved in a Spain, in a hospital. I had suffered a _work_ accident and when I woke up, there he was, sitting right there... When it counts, he has impeccable timing.'' Talia said, leaving Sandra to wonder what she meant with a 'work accident'.

It was at that moment that Naruto 'hopped' into the living room, holding a tray with several burritos, nachos, melted cheese and mashed up fruits for Shiro, ''I hope you all like Mexican food, I used a very special recipe... What was it that you all are talking about?''

''If it is my beloved's food, I am certain that I will enjoy. We were just chatting and getting to know ourselves, girl things.'' Talia said, the other two nodding in agreement.

Placing Shiro on her chair, which was next to Sarah's own seat, Naruto smiled, ''That's good, I'm glad you all getting along well, we should get started, and these are the best while still hot.''

And thus they all started to eat, the glorious taste of Naruto's culinary making Talia and Sandra drop their own 'rivalry' in favor to savor and enjoy their meal.

 **-Later at night-**

The atmosphere eased out after dinner, once they were all done Naruto took to tell them stories about his college days in which he met Sarah and some of the things that he had done after he left and came to Gotham.

Night quickly came after and now we find our hero sitting in his bed, his costume gone and replaced by blue shorts, Shiro on his arms, drinking her nightly amount of milk. Her costume also swapped for a red and white shirt and diapers.

While Shiro quietly drank out of her bottle, a low creaking noise came from the door and the knob slowly twisted itself open.

Shiro twitched slightly but remained mostly still while Naruto tilted his head to the door, where a silhouette quickly and silently, entered his room.

''If I remember correctly, you have your own room, Talia.'' Naruto said with a fair and calm voice shifting his attention from the woman and returning it to Shiro once the

''I know...'' The now identified Talia answered quietly, taking in the sight in front of her, the way that the moonlight shined upon his and Shiro's body was nearly mesmerizing, her own sleeping clothes being baggy black pants and a loose white shirt.

''Good, then speak your mind.'' Naruto said, releasing a sigh and tilting Shiro's bottle slightly downwards so that the baby drank slower.

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Talia took a step forward, ''I couldn't sleep, let me sleep with you again, beloved. Why are you being like this?''

''Being like this? How would you prefer me to be? You lied to me, played me, all because of your father's plans and delusions about me leading the League...'' Naruto answered, a bit more harshly than before, ''I liked you, I really did, but now you mean nothing to me. Consider yourself lucky that I haven't erased you from existence, some have met their ends for far less than this, so if this is all you have to say, then leave my room.''

The sudden change in the atmosphere went completely unnoticed by Shiro, contrary to Talia, who was hit by a wave of sadness and remorse. Her legs felt shaky as if the ground would collapse from underneath her and an almost unbearable amount of pain struck her chest as if somebody had shot her with a shotgun at point blank.

''It wasn't a lie, not all of it. In the start, I was only following my father's wish, but then, it all became real to me!'' She replied with conviction, but still keeping her voice low so that the other people of the house, ''After some time, I stopped doing it because of my father, because of my mission. I really did mean all those things that I said, I really did come to love you during that time and I still do. When you found out, you were so angry that I didn't know how to react, and before I could say anything, you had already left... C'mon beloved, _we_ can't be over, we don't have to throw everything away, I accept whatever punishment for my previous actions, but give me one last chance. ''

After she finished her plead, Naruto shifted his attention back to her and stared for a few moments with a blank, unreadable expression. She did have a point, after he had found out about her mission, he had left right after expressing his anger and disappointment.

''...'' Naruto continued to stare at her in silence for another full minute until he ended up sighing, ''You aren't lying... You should have said this earlier.''

''I wanted to say it, but I didn't have the courage. The last time I saw you, you were so neutral that it was almost like none of that had happened, so I thought that it was best that way, and every time I wanted to say it, I got afraid that it would make you even angrier... But now, I just couldn't take it anymore, beloved. We have been in this ground for years, you acting as if nothing ever happened, and I don't want us to be only _this_ and let another woman take you from me.''

Releasing yet another sigh, Naruto gestured with his head for her to come near and sit next to him, ''I guess it doesn't matter anymore, I will see a punishment later, I suppose that letting you can sleep with me won't be bad.''

Those words were all that she needed to know, in an instant she was next to him, years of experience as an assassin guaranteed that no sound was made.

''But there are a few ground rules that we must set up now.'' He continued taking the now empty bottle out of Shiro's mouth.

Seeing her nod, he took in a breath and started to softly rock Shiro back and forth in his arms, ''First, don't do anything that can wake Shiro up; second, not related to this, but a rule that you must follow, don't use Shiro or Sarah as leverage to get your way. You used the fact that Sarah is ignorant of what you are to state your relationship with me and allow you to stay, you also thought that Shiro was asleep, so you could sneak in and I wouldn't kick you out once you are in. You don't have any authority over me, and if you start acting like you do or try to gain leverage on me, I will send you back to your father in three different boxes. Follow those two rules and we won't have any problem.''

The way he so casually spoke about killing her, while rocking the baby asleep, sent shivers down her spine, but she already expected that type of reaction, if not something worse, both rules only confirmed what she already knew, so swallowing a thump in her throat, she nodded, ''I understand, beloved... It won't repeat itself.'' she finished with her head a bit down.

''It was a long day and Shi-chan is already asleep, let's just sleep also'' Naruto said quietly, gently lifting Shiro up to his chest and pecking her on the top of her head, ''She's beautiful, isn't she? Completely innocent dangers and evils of the world, I will not allow her to be dragged into the Leagues problems, and if I must, I will vanquish all those that threaten her safety.'' And with those words said, he slowly laid down on the bed, carefully adjusting Shiro so that she was on top of the right side of his chest.

Talia couldn't completely agree with the words, but she could somewhat relate to them, the baby was indeed adorable, and even though she only spent a part of the day with her, she felt that as if it were her duty to not allow her to get into her father's mess, 'I wonder if this is how mothers feel...' she thought, staring at the two, mustering courage to join him.

After a few moments, she finally managed to bring herself to join him, and slowly laid down beside him, on his left side, a nostalgic sensation overtaking her at the feeling of his warmth and muscles pressed against her body.

'Good night, beloved.' Talia thought, slowly bringing herself closer to him, and as if answering her, Naruto placed his left arm around her waist and brought her into a one-armed hug. A simple action, but to her it meant everything.

And thus, Talia drifted away into the realm of Morpheus, of what would be the first real night of sleep that Talia had managed, a large, true smile on her face.

* * *

 **-Omake-**

 **-Youthful Nightmare- (HaretaSora)**

In Sandra's room, said woman letted out a groan and rubbed her head from, still a bit tired and half-awake because the wretched device known as 'alarm clock' had blared her awake instead of her normal way of waking up via Naruto knocking at her door. Which normally kept her from a very sour awakening.

Getting up from her bed, she frowned and went towards the bathroom, a bit confused as to why Naruto didn't wake her up until the thought went away when she saw her reflection in her room's mirror, leaving her in complete shock.

Gone were her normal pajamas and in their stead was a green full body jumpsuit that while it clung to her body just looked horrible in general. 'Damn it, did Naruto change me into this as some kind of prank or something?' she asked in her head as she honestly wouldn't put it past her teacher to do something like this.

Sandra grunted and groaned as she tried to take it off, even going as far as to try and tear it off only for it to stay in place and resist all of her attempts to rip it. "God damn Naruto, if he's going to make me wear something he could at least do something better than this monstrosity" She grumbled, getting out of her room and going towards the living room to find him.

A small part of her wishing that he had dressed her up in something more suggestive.

The second she walked into the living room she froze in shock as she saw Naruto chasing Shiro around the living room, both of them in their own jumpsuits.

Naruto was wearing a pure white one that nearly blended in with his skin tone while Shiro wore a white one that had red designs on it as she crawled away faster than he had ever seen the little girl go. His jumpsuit clinging tightly to his body and giving her a very good view of what he hid underneath.

"Bwaa!" Shiro cooed out as she started to crawl up the wall, making Sandra's eyes widen even more before Naruto grabbed the small girl, catching her before she got too high up the wall and held her close to him, trying to keep the wiggling baby from breaking free.

"You stop that Shiro-chan, what has gotten into you today" he said as if the climbing on the wall aspect wasn't anything special while Shiro continued to squirm in his hands.

"Gwa! Gwa!" Shiro yelled out before the small girl noticed her. "Bwee!" she then squealed out as she held her hands out towards her, as if asking to be held.

"Oh Sandra! Glad to see you are awake. Are you ready for some youthful training?" Naruto asked, noticing that Sandra had entered the living room, both Naruto and Shiro giving her the traditional 'Nice guy' pose, complete with a thumbs up, sparkling teeth and a sunset shining behind them.

 _Gasp!_

Sandra woke up with a gasp as she bolt upright in her bed, panting as the weirdness of the dream had shocked her awake. 'That pose…those jumpsuits…' she thought with a shiver.

"That's it, no more sneaking into the kitchen late at night for snacks" Sandra said with a sigh as she fell back onto her bed, slightly traumatized by all the spandex. Though frankly, she silently admitted that Naruto and Shiro looked quite nice with it, for as odd as it was.

* * *

 **Poll is up in my profile for the best girl! Has nothing to do with pairings, go vote and leave your comment, I really want to hear your opinions about the story so far.**

 **In the old time-line, Sarah comes to Gotham right after getting a rank up, while Gordon's wife is still pregnant. In here she came a bit after for some reasons, thus James first son has already been born.**

 **Some events are coming a bit earlier, Sandra (Lady Shiva) is still 18, which is the reason for the difference in personality as she is still maturing mentally.**


	5. A certain birthday

**Co-writer: HaretaSora**

* * *

 _Dalai Lama-  
''A lack of transparency results in distrust and a deep sense of insecurity.''_

* * *

''You improved a lot lately, Sandra. I think it is time to start a new type of training.'' Naruto said to his student as both entered the all-too familiar training room, on Naruto's arm was Shiro, whom was wearing a puppy costume with '#1' etched to her tummy. Naruto himself using a dog costume like Shiro, though unlike her own whom was just with dog ears, his came costume mimicked that of a dog completely, with a his head poking out from just below the dog's mouth **.(1)**

Sandra puffed her chest slightly at the praise and followed her master inside, ''A new type of training?''

''Yup, I think it is time for us to move on to a more practical type.'' Naruto answered, going towards the corner of the room and placing Shiro on the ground, ''You be a good girl, 'Mama Sandra' and 'Papa' are going to train, so be a good pup and play with your squeak toy.'' He said to Shiro in a playful tone, pecking the baby on the top of her head and giving her the squeak toy.

One thing that he had taken up during those two months, was calling himself 'papa' whenever he 'talked' with her, a habit that he caught along with adding 'mama' to Sarah, Talia and Sandra's names whenever he mentioned them to Shiro. All three had also taken to call themselves 'mamas', it was just that hard to resist the charms that the white haired baby gave.

Watching her master walk back to her, Sandra was then taken by surprise when he pushed her to the wall behind her, an action so quick that she hardly managed to acknowledge. Her mind only fully registered what had happened when she saw a glint of steel just next to her neck, leading to a strange, very pointy three-pronged knife that he had aimed to pierce her throat. Out of pure, unrefined, reflexes she held onto his wrist with her left hand, though her strength was hardly enough to prevent it from going if he desired it to.

His ever-present smile now completely gone, his face showing no emotion whatsoever, the complete switch in personality made Sandra's blood run cold, but as her mind tried to comprehend what was happening, she felt a hand hold her right wrist and guide it towards Naruto's wrist, pushing it away. Once the blade left her neck, her mind rebooted and she came to realize the situation that she was in.

Though not a second after the blade left her neck, it returned. He placed it back, though this time, the blade directly under her throat.

Now aware of what was happening, Sandra moved her arm from beneath his and guided the knife away, and just like before, Naruto placed it back, just like before.

Repeating the movement once more, Sandra removed the knife from her throat, though this time, when he place it back, her left hand was already there stopping it while the right one pushed the blade away, again.

Quickly maneuvering his left hand, underneath Sandra's, Naruto pushed them aside and placed the kunai back against her throat, ''Repeat.'' He ordered with authority, his face still not showing a hint of emotion.

Still somewhat surprised at the sudden flip of personality, Sandra obeyed and repeated the motion, removing the blade from her neck, and just like before, Naruto went to place it back, only for her hand to intercept him once again and swat his hand aside.

And so the two went on, both picking up speed on every try until they were engaged in a enthralling and mortal dance in which Naruto seemed to be completely in control, for as far as Sandra got, it always ended up the same way. Meanwhile in the sidelines, Shiro dropped her squeak toy in favor for watching the two, big red eyes glued firmly on Naruto and Sandra as they 'played'.

''I think this is enough,'' Naruto said, his expression softening, removing the kunai from Sandra's throat and turning around, ''Sorry for being rough, needed you to take it as seriously as possible.''

Recovering her breath, Sandra nodded, being 'rough' was putting it lightly, she was pretty sure that she would be having nightmares about it. Though just when she was about to take another step forward, Naruto suddenly turned around with the kunai once again aimed to her throat.

 _Ba-dum._

Faster than even she thought herself to be, Sandra grabbed his wrist and in one swift movement, pushed it aside while knocking the kunai from his grasp.

''Well done!'' Naruto praised with a big grin after separating from his student, ''Very well done, I guess this concludes this part of the lesson. Still much to learn, but at least you wont be killed with a slit throat.''

''No more surprises?'' Sandra asked, taking a step backwards and glancing at the ground, where the kunai was no more, 'Where did it go?' she thought, focusing her gaze once more onto her mysterious mentor.

In response, Naruto shook his head and started walking towards Shiro, ''Nah, we have been here for an hour now, time for us to get back. Sarah and Talia are waiting for us. You also need a bath.''

Truthfully, she had been so enthralled in her training that she had lost track of time, and now her body was completely drenched in sweat from head to toes. Naruto however was completely normal, not a drip of _his_ sweat on his clothes, not a single sign of fatigue.

The mention of her rival made Sandra want to groan, training times were the only moments that she could have alone time with Naruto, it was made a rule that nobody should interrupt their training unless a very important thing, student and teacher time was sacred, and the only person allowed to freely butt in on their moment was Shiro.

The rule satisfied Sandra to no end, and helped in making peace for the fact that Thalia was sneaking into his bed at night. Things between the two had only heated up after the first day, especially when Sandra found out that Thalia was sneaking into his room to sleep at night. It kind of stung her a bit that Thalia was sleeping with Naruto, but there wasn't much that she could say or do, if she complained to him, then she would come out as a imperative student who was sticking her head where she wasn't called.

Going over to Shiro, Naruto picked her up and smooched her on the cheek, ''Shi-cha~n, papa is so sorry! Papa made Shi-chan wait an entire hour! Shi-chan forgive papa?'' he then asked the baby, lifting her up in the air.

''Gwee!'' Shiro replied, crossing her arms and trying to look the other way.

'' Don't be mad at papa, papa will make it up for Shi-chan! Papa is also happy, Shi-chan lasted an entire hour! Papa is so proud! It is a new Record!'' He cooed with a childish voice, nuzzling his face against her costume and blowing onto it, making strange noises that earned him a couple of giggles from the baby.

And there it was again, back to the lovable, kind and doting godfather that Sandra was used to and frankly, she was starting to miss it.

''Ne mama Sandra, you want to hold me?'' Naruto asked with a childish voice, lifting Shiro up above his face and moving her arms around as if she were the one talking.

Biting the bottom of her lip, Sandra looked at herself and shook her head,''Don't think it is a good idea, I'm all dirty.'' It was a hard thing to say no to holding Shiro.

''Aww, okay...'' Naruto sighed, lowering Shiro so that she was at his chest level, ''Ah you got something in here.'' Naruto then added, cupping her cheek with his right hand, which was the only part sans his head, that wasn't in the costume.

The sudden action made Sandra's body stiffen, an entire hour pushing away a blade from her throat had made her weary of any movement towards her face, thankfully though, she managed to hold her instincts.

Gently using his thumb to brush something off her cheek, he smiled.

 _Smooch._

Sandra's eyes widened upon the feeling of something warm and soft pressing against her cheek, it took her all but three seconds to realize that it was Naruto, but before she could say or do anything, he took a step backwards and smiled once more, ''Just a small scratch, let's go?''

And with that said, the two left the training area, Sandra finding the ground to be very interesting to look at.

'Idiot.' She thought, following him with a large blush on her cheeks.

Arriving in their home, they found the living room to be completely decorated for a birthday, pictures that were taken throughout the time Shiro had been there, a large cake in the table along with some sweets, soda, beer and other snacks. The reason for the current decoration was because of a very special event, Shiro's first birthday.

''Happy Birthday Shi-chan!'' Naruto exclaimed to the baby in his arms, nuzzling his cheeks against her own. Sandra went directly to the bathroom, not even glancing at the others in the living room.

Sarah was just finishing up and placing more sweets onto the desk while Talia was in the sofa speaking with a white-haired man.

''Dusan!'' Naruto greeted the man in the couch, now identified as Dusan, Talia's brother, ''How nice of you to appear, came in a great day! Shi-chan, look another one of 'us' white-heads.''

''Gah!'' Shiro exclaimed, wiggling her little arms.

''Hello Naruto,''Dusan replied, getting up from the sofa and shaking Naruto's hand. ''Unfortunately I didn't come for the birthday, I need to speak with you _urgently._ '' He then gestured around subtly.

Seeing what he meant, Naruto nodded and motioned for him to follow.

* * *

 **-With Sandra-**

Entering the bathroom, the first things Sandra did was fill the tub and then take off her clothes to get inside it, her mind going into 'overdrive'.

''Dammit, what's with me?!'' She questioned herself, laying inside the tub, ''Just my luck... Falling for a guy with multiple personalities.'' She then sighed, lowering herself so that only her nose and the top of her bed were outside of the water.

She had already came to terms with her current feelings for her mentor but Naruto wasn't cooperating for her sake and sanity with the constant changing of personalities and 'faces'. Finding out which of them was the 'real him', was turning out to be quite the task, one moment he was a goofy and nice father to Shiro, then suddenly he would flip to a prick or a completely emotionless person and through-it-all she couldn't find it in herself to hate him for more than a couple of seconds.

''Maybe he doesn't know the difference between man and woman at all...'' She then said to herself, trying to find a reason for his apparent lack of interest in her or anybody else as a woman. To herself it seemed possible, through his actions it really did seem as if he was completely unaware of any difference in gender between him and her. During her first days in which she was mostly immobile and he had to care for her during some v _ery_ embarrassing moments. **(2)**

''Of all people in this world...'' She sighed, sinking completely into the water.

* * *

 **-With Naruto and Dusan-**

''To what do I owe the visit then, Dusan? What can be so urgent for you to come here, is it something with the League and your father?'' Naruto asked after entering his room, Dusan closing the door behind him

''My relationship with my father is going well, I'm afraid this doesn't have anything to do with the League.''

''Oh?'' Naruto tilted his head slightly in confusion.

''I came here to give you a warning.'' Dusan then said and Naruto motioned for him to continue. ''I will go straight to the point. Some days ago, we received an invitation letter to a group. My father went to see about what it was and found out that it is a group being made to kill you. My father rejected the idea and said that he isn't interested.''

''Hmm...'' Naruto hummed in thought, it made sense that his father would reject, he wanted him as a successor and had too much pride to give his word to a group and back-stab them, if he agreed to join the group then he would actually go forward with it. ''Was finding the silence strange, don't think there will ever be a shortage of people that are willing to stand against me... For some reason I feel like this has Vandal's hands in it... Will keep that in mind, does this group have a name?''

Dusan nodded, ''They call themselves 'Hex Society'.''

Naruto scoffed, ''How lame, creativity is really going down-hill these days... Can't be Vandal, he is much better than this... Perhaps Morgaine...'' he said to himself before shaking his head, ''anyways, thanks for the heads up. You can feel free to stay today, it's Shi-chan's birthday and got some people coming over, might as well enjoy yourself a bit and take a day off.''

''I'm afraid not, I must return to the League to deal with some things.'' Dusan replied, turning around and opening the door.

''Bummer... Oh well, feel free to stop by anytime.'' Naruto said, waving him good-bye, Shiro mimicking his actions.

After he left, Naruto sighed and sat on his bed with Shiro on his lap facing him, ''It seems things are going to get a bit complicated from now on, Shi-chan.''

''Ga-ba?''

''To think that you're already turning a year...'' He cupped both of her cheeks, ''For as much as unfortunate as Ellie's accident was, you're best thing that has happened to me in a long time, I love you Shi-chan...''

He hugged the baby and laid down with her on top of him, then started filling her with kisses.

From the door, Sarah and Talia watched Naruto in silence. Sarah had went to see if anything had happened for Talia's brother to leave early and to call him to greet James, Talia just wanted to spend some time with him, but neither just didn't have the heart to interrupt the two. So instead they both waited patiently for a couple of minutes until they stopped to walk in.

''Umm...Gordon just arrived, he is in the living room with his wife and son.'' Sarah said to the two, bringing both of their attention to her.

''Cool, I will be joining them in a sec.'' Naruto replied, getting up from the bed along with Shiro while Sarah left the room, forgetting to ask about Talia's brother.

''Beloved, wait.'' Talia said, blocking his path and closing the door behind her.

''Hmm?'' Naruto hummed, tilting his head to the side.

Closing her eyes and quickly nodding to herself, Talia went over to him and pulled him by the collar of the shirt into a kiss. Naruto for his part didn't resist and pulled her a bit closer.

The two however were forced to separate upon the feeling of something squirming and 'wiggling' in their chest. Shiro, who was being smothered by Talia's breasts.

''Rawr!'' Shiro growled, hugging onto Naruto, an action that made both adults chuckle.

''We should get back now, can't leave them waiting.'' Naruto said, adjusting Shiro and pecking her on the top of her head and then turning around towards the door.

Talia nodded, a bit conflicted with herself. For one she was happy that she finally took the courage to give him a kiss and that he actually returned it, on the other hand she was a bit disappointed that they couldn't go any further and that he was so nonchalant about it after.

Spending so much time with him and sharing the same bed was a double-bladed edge. For one the feeling was good, she missed him and could finally get a full night of sleep, something that she hadn't been having for some time, while on the other hand, it was _just_ that, she _wanted_ more she, _needed_ more. The closest thing to the feeling that she was currently with, is having a billion dollars in your bank account but only being allowed to spend an amount equivalent to the minimum wage of a cleaner.

Upon arriving in the living room, Naruto noticed that it wasn't only Gordon that had appeared, Genjiro had as well, and he had brought a four-year old boy along with him.

''Gordon! Genjiro! You two really came! Hey Barbs!'' Naruto greeted the three, waving them hello, then shifting his attention to the boy besides Genjiro, ''...And you must be Senji-kun, your dad talks a lot about you.''

''Wow dad! He really is all-white!'' Senji said to his father awe, earning chuckles from those there present.

''Of course, I'm white! I'm awesome!'' Naruto replied, striking a pose along with Shiro, which only served to earn more giggles of those around, given both of their clothes.

Genjiro only scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, he was glad that Naruto was the type that took most things with good-humor, were he of the more serious type then it was possible that the entire guard of the prison would have been cycled a few times.

''You know we couldn't miss it, it is good to see you again Naruto.'' Gordon said, walking over to Naruto along with his wife, who was holding their son, James Jr.

''And I'm glad, now I can finally get to meet Jr! He is about Shi-chan's age, maybe they can become friends, Shi-chan will certainly need them.'' Naruto said, shaking Gordon's hand.

Gordon and his wife nodded, the girl surely would need as many friends as possible. Gotham already wasn't one of the most child-friendly places around, much less it's prison. Shiro seemed to be curious about the 'other one' and started to reach for him.

''I think she wants to play, let's let her, she is the birthday girl after all.'' Barbara said, putting Jr on the ground.

''Gah!'' Shiro squealed, making Naruto chuckle and put her on the ground as well, and not a second later Shiro started crawling towards Jr.

''So cute~ how do you get these costumes?'' Barbara gushed, noticing how Shiro had a different costume in every photo. Little did she know that it was a common mystery to nearly everyone in the prison, even the woman that lived with Naruto. Many times they found themselves thinking about how and where did he get the costumes, Sandra had came to notice that all of the costumes, and her own clothing, had a small snake logo hidden somewhere, indicating that it was fabricated by the Silver Snake company, one of the largest clothing industries of the world. But even then they had never seen him go out to buy clothes, or found the stash in which he hid them.

Hundreds of costumes couldn't just vanish in thin air.

''I'm just awesome, if you want I can get some for little Junior as well. I got plenty of them.'' Naruto offered with a grin.

''I would love it, would be great, _right_ Jim _._ '' She said, nudging Gordon on the ribs and giving him a look that basically said, 'You better accept it or else...'

''Yes, it would be great.'' Gordon replied with a sheepish smile.

'Whipped.' Was the the collective thoughts of Talia, Sarah and Genjiro.

Fortunately for him, it was at that moment that Sandra came out from the bathroom, her previous training clothing swapped for a more laid back set consisting of tight black jeans which helped her curves and a loose white shirt with a opening on the front that showed a bit of skin and cleavage. Her still very much wet hair wrapped in a towel.

''Sandra,'' Naruto called out to her before she could go into her room, ''Come here silly, I was waiting for you so that I could introduce you three to our guests.'' He said/ordered and she obeyed.

''Jim, Barbs, Genjiro, some of you may already know them but I'm going to introduce them anyway... Meet Sarah, Talia and Sandra. Sandra is having some problems and is staying with us, Sarah is Shiro's godmother and Talia's my fiancé.'' Naruto introduced them, shocking James and his wife. Genjiro already knew about Sarah as the newest recruit and had seen the other two on several occasions...

''Fiancé?! What? How? When? Why didn't you tell us? Dammit Naruto, congratulations man!'' Gordon said, hugging his friend. He would be lying if he said he wasn't proud of Naruto, Talia was quite the beauty.

''Yeah Naruto, why didn't you tell us you were engaged? How long have you two been together?'' Barbara asked, a bit hurt that he didn't tell them something so important.

'Maybe because I wasn't...' Naruto thought, a glint appearing briefly on his glasses, ''It's a long story re-''

''Oh no you're not getting away from this, you're telling us _everything_.'' Barbara interrupted.

Inwardly Naruto cursed and Talia winced. But since there was no helping it, Naruto repeated the same story that he told Sarah.

* * *

 **-Later-**

After telling them the story about how he got engaged, one last person arrived in the party, none other than the prison's psychiatrist, Hugo Strange. Sadly though, he was the _last_ person to arrive, nobody else from the staff or the people that Naruto had studied with appeared.

On the bright side the food lasted and everybody got to have fun, they placed some music and everyone, including the normally rigid Gordon and the socially awkward Hugo danced. Senji, though didn't have anybody his age, also had fun, either by dancing or by watching all the other adults dance, or in some cases, try. Plus the food was really good.

Right now we find our 'hero' Naruto and the rest of the gang gathered in the living room, all the guests had just recently left and now they were opening and giving presents.

Hugo had left a book on psychiatry about parenting and things that parents needed to know. Gordon and Barbara gave them a lot of diapers and Genjiro gave some socks and _normal_ baby clothes.

Naruto did such a good job that it was difficult for them to do something for the baby, not that they would complain about him cleaning Shiro, so all three women were left with a common dilemma when it came to the gift.

'What do you give to somebody that has everything?'

''Can any of you girls hold onto Shi-chan? I'm going to get Shiro's gift.'' Naruto said, extending Shiro to the three.

''I'll hold her, I'm the godmother.'' Sarah said quickly, snatching Shiro before the other two, making Sandra and Talia send her a silent glare.

''Thanks, I will be right back.'' Naruto then said, flashing them a smile and leaving the 'house'.

''Ma?'' Shiro squealed, looking back at Sarah.

And thus started the 'mini-war' over Shiro.

Ten minutes later, Naruto returned to find that the living room a complete mess with pillows everywhere, except where they belonged, in the couch.

''Wasn't me.'' All three said simultaneously, pointing towards the other and making a triangle with Shiro in the center.

''...'' Naruto stared at them with a blank face.

''Arf!'' came a sound from Naruto.

''Naruto... You didn't...'' Sarah started, but it was for naught.

''Ladies and baby... I present to you, Snow!'' Naruto said, taking his left hand from behind his back and confirming Sarah's fears, a small, white puppy with deep blue eyes, ''C'mon Sarah, look at him, isn't he a cutie? I also heard that babies that grow with pets have better immune system.''

''And how do you plan on taking care of a dog, in here of all places? A dog needs space, Naruto.''

''Just like how I plan of taking care of Shiro. Blackgate isn't a good place to take care of anything, but prisoners. Even plants would have a hard time in here.'' Naruto sighed and rubbed his forehead, ''I know that this isn't a good place, and that is why I want to keep it. How many friends will a girl that lives in a prison have? I want Shiro to have a life as normal and as happy as possible, I know that some things aren't possible, but I at least want her to have a 'happy family', with a dad, a dog and what the heck, three moms.''

Sarah sighed, it was just that hard to reason with him, but even she had to admit that he had a point. She also wanted to give Shiro a good family.

Thalia and Sandra both gained a small blush from the last part.

''Fine... We can keep it, what do you two think?'' Sarah asked Sandra and Talia, snapping both from their thoughts.

''If Beloved wants a dog, then I see no problem why we can't have one.''

''I think we can handle taking care of it, Shiro could use a friend.''

''So it is decided, Snow is now a part of the household!'' Naruto said with a grin, putting the puppy on the ground, whom immediately started to run around and sniff things.

''He is cute...'' Sarah said to herself, looking at the puppy who was now sniffing her feet.

''See, don't be such a downer, today is a happy day!'' Naruto said to her, putting his right around her shoulders.

''I like him.'' Sandra said, picking the puppy up and bringing him to her eye-level. Upon being lifted once more, Snow did what any good puppy would do, he started licking Sandra's face.

''You're going to clean today's dishes, Naruto.'' Sarah then said with a smirk, passing Shiro back to Naruto and then leaving to her room, ''Good night everyone, I have to wake up early for work.'' she said before closing the door.

Upon the mention of the dishes, Naruto turned towards the dining table and sighed, it was completely filled with dirty cups and plates.

''I will help you, beloved. It isn't fair that you do it all alone.'' Talia said to him, patting his shoulder. Really, he did most of the housework and things related to Shiro, wasn't fair to leave him with the dishes as well.

Sandra kicked herself mentally for missing the chance to score some points with him and getting 1 upped by her 'rival'.

''Thanks Thalia, I appreciate it. Sandra, can you look after Shi-chan while I do the dishes?'' He asked Sandra, extending Shiro in her direction.

Sighing Sandra looked at Shiro for a few moments before giving in and taking her, she just couldn't say 'no' to the cute baby.

And so Thalia and Naruto went over to the kitchen, taking several of the plates and dishes that were in the dining table an leaving Sandra alone in the living room with Shiro and Snow.

''Beloved, you do realize that Snow is a wolf, right?'' Talia asked Naruto, putting on some gloves. Carefully keeping her voice low to not be heard by Sandra.

''He is?'' Naruto asked with a cheeky grin.

''Yes! I can recognize a wolf anywhere, please tell me you noticed? The larger head, narrow torso, blue-eyes when young...'' Talia started listing on things, only to stop when Naruto placed his index finger on top of her lips.

''Just messing with you, of course I know. He will be okay, there is nothing to worry about.'' Naruto then said, turning the water-valve.

''If my beloved says so.'' Talia replied, closing her eyes.

* * *

 **-Later at night-**

It was now around midnight and Naruto had just around finished the dishes, sending Talia away to get herself ready for bed.

Stepping into the living room, he quickly noticed Sandra sleeping on the couch with Shiro and Snow on her lap. Shiro was still very much awake, but she was comfortable enough to not cry. As it seemed, no matter how good her bed was, she just simply couldn't sleep without Naruto.

Upon seeing the two, he smiled and carefully took Snow from atop of her and placed him on another spot in the sofa, then with the same amount of care, he holstered Sandra up along with Shiro, Bridal style and went over to Sandra's room.

Arriving in her room, he gently laid her on the bed and then took Shiro from her arms.

''Naru...'' She mumbled, her eyes slowly opening, ''I fell asleep?''

''Mhmm,'' Naruto nodded, using his free hand to extend her blanket on her, ''It's late and you had a big day, don't you worry about it, just sleep.''

''No...'' She replied, trying to get up, ''Naru, why don't you like me?''

''Hmm?'' Naruto 'hummed' in confusion, letting go of the blanket.

''Why don't you like me? C'mon, is it my looks? Am I too young? I can take it, tell me.'' She pushed on, sitting upright on the bed and looking him straight in the shades.

Naruto sighed. A long, tired breath and sat besides her, ''It's not that...''

''Then what is it!'' She bit back a bit louder, though realized what she was doing and soon adopted a apologetic look.

''It isn't that I don't find you to be attractive, on the contrary, you're actually very beautiful...'' Here she started to blush, ''Look Sandra, I am no fool and you really aren't really subtle,'' he chuckled and her blush deepened even more, ''but I want you to focus on your training as much as possible, but it hardly is working...'' Here he chuckled again and gently pushed her onto the bed.

''How about this, if you continue to improve, we can go out on some dates, okay?'' He asked with a grin.

Not trusting her voice, Sandra opted to just give a slow nod.

''You're a special girl, and I will warn you ahead: I'm a complicated person. If you don't start slacking and still want that date later, then I won't be the one to push you away.'' He then brought her blanket over her once more, ''But for now, rest. Training will be harder from now on and you will need the energy.''

 _Smooch._

His lips made contact with her forehead, ''Good night, Sandra.''

With those words said, Naruto left the room, leaving behind a more than happy Sandra, who's blush and smile had grown to near atomic levels.

* * *

 **-Omake-  
Kiss-Shot**

 **-Parenting-**

''Look Shiro, there is something very important that I must explain to you. When a woman and a men love each other, they get together and... Uh... No that doesn't work... When two people... Also no... A big bird comes in and brings the baby to the parents...''

''Gao?'' A dino-costumed Shiro uttered, tilting her head as if trying to understand what Naruto is saying.

''I know, I know... Let me try again okay... Ahem! Look Shiro, there is something very important that I must explain to you. When a woman and a men love each other, they get together... I can't, it is no use!''

''Naruto... What are you doing?'' Sarah asked from the door of his room.

'' I'm practicing for when Shi-chan grows up and starts asking stuff like 'Where do babies come from'. I must be prepared!'' He said dramatically, doing a pose.

''Yeah... No... You should probably leave that part to me... I will explain that to her when the time comes...'' Sarah told him awkwardly.

''Really?! Thanks a lot Sarah! You're awesome, dattebayo!'' Naruto praised, engulfing the blond woman in a tight hug.

* * *

 **This is Vt Creator here, I am a fellow writer and childhood friend of KS. He was working on this chapter but can't continue, so I finished it for him. More information on his profile.**

* * *

 **(1) I personally like to imagine Watchdog Man.**

 **(2) Anyone who has seen/taken care of/known somebody whom for whatever reason was left immobile and at the care of family, would understand what it means. I imagine it to be extremely uncomfortable for the person, even more so if it is a woman and the person taking care of her is of the opposite gender and NOT family. Try to imagine, being completely at the mercy of somebody to be fed, cleaned and taken to do the daily necessities.**


End file.
